Vinculo Eterno
by alexandraotk293
Summary: Slash (Percy/Draco) Sus vidas sin saberlo son parecidas, sus destinos están a punto de entrelazarse por un evento fortuito que unirá sus caminos. Ambos han llegado a un punto sin retorno, las decisiones que tomen de ahora en adelante marcaran su destino.
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo: Vinculo Eterno**

**Pareja principal: Percy/Draco. (Por lo tanto este f.f es Slash, yaoi, boyslove, ChicoXChico, M/M osea de temática homosexual)**

**Aclaraciones: Esta historia está situada al final del HP7 (Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte/Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows). Todo lo relatado en los libros se mantienen en general intacto (eso incluye todas las muertes como las de Albus D.; Sirius B.; Severus S.; Fred W. etc...) No voy siquiera a mencionar el epilogo que yo en lo personal ODIO, pero igual trate de no modificar tanto por ahora.. La historia empieza en las vacaciones de semana santa del 8vo año, cuando los alumnos repiten su séptimo curso, entre ellos esta Draco. **

Resumen:

Sus vidas sin saberlo son parecidas, sus destinos están a punto de entrelazarse por un evento fortuito que unirá sus caminos. Ambos han llegado a un punto sin retorno, las decisiones que tomen de ahora en adelante marcaran su destino.

Uno… solo en el mundo muggle, por decisión propia, alejado de la que se hacía llamar su familia, esto a raíz de la traición a manos de aquel al que llamo hermano y de la mujer que eligiera para ser su esposa.

El otro… escapando de una realidad macabra, de una vida llena de mentiras y traiciones que lo envuelven como una telaraña, que dicto su vida y sus actos. Ahora dueño de la verdad se esconde del mundo, pues si ella lo encuentra sabe que no vivirá para contarlo.

¿Azar o destino? No importa, pues ellos se encontraron y juntos formaran un Vinculo Eterno.

* * *

Capitulo 1 Idiotez

**_Londres Muggle_**

**_Lunes, 29 de Marzo de 1999_**

**_Semana santa _**

¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? Acaso ahora aparte de cornudo se había vuelto un tonto, que hacia él recogiendo y llevando a su apartamento a un desdichado, que de lejos se ve que esta aun peor que él. El no era conocido precisamente por su buen corazón, por el contrario su familia siempre le recordaba que era la oveja negra, el bastardo desgraciado con corazón de hielo, el lame botas, estirado y un montón de etcéteras que le tenían sin cuidado ya.

No es como si alguna vez se haya logrado sentir parte de la familia. Ja! Como si esa mujer lo hubiera permitido, constantemente recordándole "sutilmente" que él era la deshonra de la Familia, de su padre. En alguna época realmente logro que pensara así, ahora se daba cuenta que su padre solo fue un hombre cobarde, incapaz de luchar por lo que realmente quería, que tuvo demasiado miedo de divorciarse de su mujer, con la que tenía dos hijos pequeños, para enfrentarse al que dirán de la comunidad mágica, porque esa sí que podía ser cruel con sus prejuicios mas si por quien te separar para dejar a tu abnegada esposa es un hombre, viudo cabe recalcar, y que para re-matarla era tu primo, un Slytherin, casa conocida por ser una ferviente seguidora del que por ese entonces ya era conocido con el apodo de-el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Suspira.

Es mejor que deje de llevar por ahí sus pensamientos, o si no se acordaría de porque ya no tiene contacto con nadie de esa familia, se acordaría de porque hace ya más de tres meses que ha estado ocultándose en el mundo muggle evitando cualquier contacto con el mundo mágico, lo último que supo fue de la pronta boda de "su hermano" con, ¡oh! ¡Sí! su novia y supuesta ¡prometida!... ¡Ahh! otra vez se fue por donde no quería irse, ¡ya basta! Se dijo no quería pensar en eso.

- Mmm – su carga se estaba quejando, por un momento se olvido de ella por estar divagando en tonterías, cosa recurrente por estos tiempos, era mejor que se apresurara, ya estaba oscureciendo y estaba empezando a hacer frio.

- No sé en qué estoy pensando, seguro que me meteré en problemas. Ah – volvió a suspirar lo ha estado haciendo mucho en estos últimos meses.

Desde que se dio cuenta que realmente no tenía nada importante en su vida, nada preciado, a alguien en quien confiar que le entendiera, que le quisiera por quien era, que quisiera recibir todo el amor que él era capaz de dar y que por supuesto se lo retribuyera. Porque si, en este tiempo pudo llegar a la conclusión de que no es que amara realmente a la que fue su novia y prometida, más bien se dejo llevar por la ilusión de tener una familia, hijos y una esposa, por la idea de formar su propia familia, una en la cual él sí tendría cabida y eso le remite una vez más a su supuesta familia porque el siempre fue el raro al que sus hermanos aislaban por no gustarle mucho el quiddictch o simplemente por no pensar como ellos. Él era diferente.

Es irónico pensar que ni eso conocían de él porque la verdad es que si le gustaba el juego, pero él prefería la posición de buscador, una que no encajaba en el juego de ellos ya que preferían la de golpeadores y amaban tirarlo de su escoba, eso era lo otro que no teníamos, las escobas suficientes para todos entonces era esa mujer la que arbitraba en las peleas y era también esa mujer la que siempre, sutilmente, lo fue, desde que tiene memoria, aislando de sus hermanos, sí era esa mujer, porque en su fuero interno la llamaba así, pues le era imposible pensar en ella como una madre, aunque muchos pensarían lo contrario al verla siempre preocupada por sus hijos e incluso por los amigos de estos, porque si, fue perfectamente capaz de prácticamente adoptar en la familia a uno de los amigos de su hermano menor y promocionar a su hija como mercancía a este, no que ella se quejara por supuesto, pero a mí, a mí nuca me dio la oportunidad de ser su hijo, cuando era más pequeño lo resintió pues en ese entonces aun pensaba que ella era su madre pero con el tiempo aprendió a vivir con ello. Más cuando en su cumpleaños número diecisiete supo la verdad de su origen.

En estos últimos meses realmente a tenido tiempo para analizar su vida y muchas de las decisiones que ha tomado eran o para agradar a su familia o para suplir ese cariño que se le fue negado por esta, siempre, siempre buscando la aceptación.

Volvió a poner su atención en el sujeto que cargaba, realmente lucia demacrado y débil no sabía qué hacer ya estaban en su apartamento pero la única cama que ahí había era la suya propia.

Resignado lo acomodo en esta, tendría que dormir en la sala después de todo no lo había llevado hasta ahí para que durmiera en el suelo y menos con esas heridas. Había pensado en llevarlo a San Mungo pero como no sabía de que era de lo que estaba escapando, esperaba que no de los aurores, pero de que escapaba de algo o alguien eso si era seguro, por lo menos tenia la certeza de que no era un Mortifago, ya había revisado su antebrazo y nada. La verdad estaba intrigado, su huésped se notaba que aun era joven tal vez de la edad de sus hermanos menores, ¿de que sería lo que estaba huyendo?

Bueno eso lo sabría tarde o temprano, porque él no se quedaría con la duda, no, él era un Gryffindor después de todo.

Se ve como se dirige al baño para substraer un par de pociones, para posteriormente dirigirse a la cama para curar al que yacía en ella, esta no era muy grande, lo mismo que el cuarto y departamento que se componía por un baño, una sala que hacia la función de living y comedor, una cocina pequeña y el cuarto donde estaban.

Una vez realizada la tarea de curar a su inquilino se permitió verlo detenidamente y se sorprendió, no se había dado cuenta de lo guapo que era cuando se encontraron ya que la noche ya estaba llegando y la oscuridad no se lo permitió, pero ahora era imposible no darse cuenta, no después de haber tocado su piel para curarlo y darse cuenta que era en extremo blanca, suave y cremosa. Su contextura tampoco estaba nada mal, no era en extremo musculoso más bien tenia los músculos fibrosos y trabajados pero no se marcaban como había visto en alguno de sus compañeros en su época de colegio o en sus hermanos que parecían armarios. Pero definitivamente quedo impresionado con su cara pues ahí dormido parecía un ángel con ese rostro de porcelana con rasgos claramente aristocráticos, labios apetecibles y su pelo que era rubio pero no cualquier rubio, no, el suyo era un rubio platinado imposible, casi blanco.

Entonces se para bruscamente de la cama cuando se da cuenta de que se a acercado demasiado al rostro de aquel que está en la cama y asustado por la imprudencia que estaba a punto de cometer se va a la sala, porque no puede creer lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, estuvo a punto de besar un desconocido y que para re-matarla esta herido e indefenso en su cuarto, quien sabe por qué razón.

En definitivo no sabía qué diablos le pasaba hoy, él no era así, no iba recogiendo desconocidos por más hermosos que fueran y en definitiva no se aprovechaba de personas inconscientes que es obvio que tenía más problemas que él.

Una vez ya acomodado en el incomodo sillón de la sala para descansar no pudo evitar recordar cómo fue que empezó todo.

**Flash Back**

Estaba regresando a su apartamento luego de haber salido a caminar. Desde que llegara al mundo muggle y conseguido el apartamento donde residía actualmente no tenía mucho que hacer, también había renunciado a su puesto en el ministerio ya estaba harto de "lamerle las botas" al ministro como decían sus hermanos, el solo había decidido trabajar hay por su padre, para demostrarle que podía estar orgulloso de él y de sus logros, porque él había llegado hasta ahí por sus propios medios no por nada fue el mejor alumno de su promoción en Hogwarts.

Estaba casi por llegar cuando al pasar cerca de un callejón sintió la magia característica de una aparición y al asomarse por los ruidos de alguien chocando con lo que creyó eran botes de basura lo vio tirado en el suelo, herido. Se acercó para ayudarlo y al agacharse le dijo.

- Oye ¿estás bien?

- Ayuda… yo por fav… cof.. cof..

- ¿Eres un mago? te llevare a San Mungo – lo estaba tomando para aparecerme y el dijo.

- ¡NO! Me encontraría yo... cof... tengo que… yo… no lo hagas… por favor – se notaba desesperado. Y luego de decir eso se desmayo.

**Fin del Flash-Back**

No lograba nada con arrepentirse, ya lo trajo a su departamento.

- Mañana averiguaré quien es- se dijo para luego tratar descansar. Hoy ese desconoció había hecho que se acordara de demasiadas cosas dolorosas, las cuales ya había decidido dejar atrás cuando llego ahí.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capitulo 2 Sorpresas**

Mierda parece que le haya pasado una manada de centauros por encima, le dolía todo el cuerpo y donde rayos estaba. Parece un cuarto, pero ¿Dónde? Para huir sin dejar rastros de magia uso un hechizo que aprendió, era parecido a la tradicional aparición solo que no puedes elegir el destino exacto donde aparecerás pero a cambio no deja huella mágica, lo malo es que el área de posible distancia es reducida y el rango posible de aparición es de un área no mayor a 1 kilometro cuadrado, por lo que según sus cálculos debió aparecer en Londres muggle.

En eso se escuchan pasos aproximándose al cuarto y él se tensa. Aun no recuerda como llego aquí, ni donde es aquí.

- Estas despierto…

- ¿Dónde estoy?

- Esta es mi casa, estabas mal herido cuando te encontré, te pregunte si te llevaba a San Mungo y no quisiste, luego te desmayaste y te traje aquí parece que huías de algo… o alguien.

- Yo… ahora lo recuerdo el callejón, yo… he… gracias por la ayuda - haciendo el ademan de ponerse en pie dice - tengo que irme ahora…

- Y donde, si se puede saber, es obvio que no estás bien, estás herido ni siquiera puedes ponerte en pie, así como estas no llegaras muy lejos.

- Eso no te importa, mira – dice ya exasperado- de verdad te agradezco por ayudarme pero tengo que irme ya.

- Está bien no te detendré pero primero contéstame algo, ¿de qué escapas?

- Ja ja ja! No sabes quién soy, piensas que estoy herido porque escapo de algo, no te preocupes no es de los Aurores si es eso lo que te preocupa, para la mala suerte de ellos no he cometido ningún crimen por el que me puedan acusar – y era cierto él no era el malvado Mortifago que todos lo acusaban de ser, ni siquiera los crímenes que se le atribuyeron en la guerra eran ciertos, que tonto había sido en esa época pensando que la supuesta ayuda de sus padres era porque les importaba, si en ese tiempo hubiese sabido todo tal vez hubiera actuado muy diferente – ahora tengo que irme.

- Pues no, no sé quién eres y yo no te he acusado de nada, y no respondiste mi pregunta.

Él lo miro con duda la verdad es que este sujeto no lo había atacado, por el contrario incluso lo había ayudado, eso es más de lo que haría cualquier persona que supiera quién era haría. Pero es imposible que cualquier mago en el Reino Unido no supiera quién era él, o por defecto quien era su familia, todos en el mundo mágico sabían quiénes eran los Malfoy, como le gustaría a él que todo el mundo se olvidara de ellos. Además este mago se le hacía extrañamente familiar no sabía de qué, pero su presencia lo inquietaba.

- Porque tendría que responderte yo tampoco sé quién eres, es de mala educación exigir el nombre de alguien sin decir el propio primero – dice mientras se cruza de brazos y arruga la nariz en un gesto por demás infantil.

El mayor no puede evitar sonreír, ver esa actitud infantil del otro se le hizo muy tierna y graciosa.

- Entonces si te digo mi nombre, me dices el tuyo – dice aun con la sonrisa en la cara – es eso.

- Está bien te escucho – dice con una actitud condescendiente.

- Soy Percy, Percy Weasley. ¿Y tú eres?

- ¿Qué? Eres un Weasley, tienes algo que ver con Weasel*, pero tú no pareces un Weasley todos ellos son pelirrojos como zanahorias fosforescentes y parecen armarios con patas! – y mientras decía esto lo mira de pies a cabeza era alto más alto que él, un metro noventa pero a diferencia de los otros Weasley que había visto su cuerpo no era desgarbado y horrorosamente amplio hasta casi parecer un armario con patas, sino mas bien se ve de una contextura mas fina, fibrosa, con músculos mas contorneados, sus hombros y cintura tenían la amplitud perfecta en "V" de piernas largas y de porte elegante como un felino, si el tenia la gracia de un felino mm… tal vez un león, genial había caído en la cueva de un Gryffindor.

Percy solo pudo levantar una ceja, parece que su invitado sabía quién era su familia pero no él y ese apodo Weasel le sonaba de algo. Claro era como alguien le decía a su hermano menor, pero ¿Quién? Ron siempre se quejaba de esa persona, creo que le llamaba por un apodo algo con albino mm... mono, perro, oruga, hurón, ga... Hurón, si, así era hurón albino, Malfoy! el chico tiene que ser Draco Malfoy el compañero de su hermano ¿pero que hace un Malfoy en Londres muggle?

- Tampoco respondiste mi pregunta, pero creo que ya se la respuesta eres el heredero de los Malfoy, eres Draco Malfoy

Fue en ese momento que Draco se tenso lo más probable es que el mago ahora lo atacaría o llamaría a los Aurores acusándolo de allanamiento de morada o cualquier estupidez por el estilo, eso era lo que hacían todos, era por eso que ya ni en el Callejón Diagon podía transitar sin estar alerta a los hechizos que los transeúntes le lanzaban, disque porque se lo merecía que era un criminal que debió ser sentenciado igual que su padre. Ja ja ja! Si supieran todo lo que él sabía ahora, pero estaba consciente que nadie le creería, antes lo tacharían de loco y no contaba con las pruebas suficientes, era su palabra contra la de la pobre mujer de Lucius Malfoy que se había visto arrastrada por su cruel marido al bando de los malos, pensó irónico.

Aparte no se puede olvidar de que ella contaba con el favor de el salvador del mundo mágico. Pero algún día lograría que todos supieran la clase de mujer que era realmente Narcissa Black, si Black porque se negaba a utilizar el nombre de los Malfoy en esa mujer.

Percy al darse cuenta que había tocado una fibra sensible y que el otro guardaba silencio agrego.

- Bueno eso no importa más importante aun ¿cómo es que llegaste a ese estado y porque no quieres ir a San Mungo?

- Quieres hacerme creer que te importa, eres un Gryffindor, peor aún un Weasley, cualquiera de de los tuyos estaría feliz de verme en Azkaban.

- En primer lugar yo no soy cualquiera, y en segunda, ahora vas a hacerme creer que no sabes que corte mis relaciones con los Weasley, eso también es conocido por todo el mundo mágico.

Fue entonces que Draco supo con cual Weasley estaba hablando, Merlín si la noticia había salido hasta en los chismes del Profeta, una más de las estupideces de ese diario, si le preguntan, a quien podía importarle que una aparecida mestiza se case con uno u otro Weasley, si todos son iguales.

Eso era otra cosa que le seguía molestando este sujeto no parecía un vulgar Weasley, incluso tenía un aire aristocrático que no sabía donde había visto, pero le gustaba era atrayente, no no ¡no! No podía pensar que este extraño era guapo si era un tonto Gry! Suspirando cansado ya, agregó.

- No he estado pendiente de los chismes actuales del mundo mágico – dudo en seguir – pero oí algo de una bruja que dejo un Weasley por otro pero…

- ¡Ja! Ya se me hacia extraño que no supieras quien era – dramatizo con la esperanza que el cambio de tema tranquilizara al menor – sí, yo soy "al que dejo esa bruja".

- Pues que tonta, eres el Weasley más guapo que he visto… - fue entonces que Draco se puso rojo al darse cuenta que había hablado en voz alta – lo que quiero decir… he… es que no te pareces a los Weasley que conozco tu pelo es más oscuro, no es el rojo anaranjado… sino que es mas como el fuego no! más oscuro casi como sangre o el vino tinto.

- Y según tu ¿eso es bueno?

- He… - dudo al decirlo - si y no tienes esas horribles pecas marca Weasley.

- Ja jajajajaja ja ja – Percy no pudo evitar reír, el menor se veía muy gracioso tratando de justificar su cumplido.

A Draco por el contrario no le pareció gracioso y espeto.

- No veo lo gracioso

- Lo siento es que te veías tan desesperado por justificarte y lo de la marca Weasley fue gracioso, la verdad yo pienso lo mismo parece que a todos los demás Weasley los hicieron con el mismo molde.

- Pues yo no tengo la culpa que seas el Weasley menos Weasley que he visto.

Fue entonces que ambos se empezaron a reír, pues la situación era hilarante, ahí estaban los dos discutiendo sobre la apariencia del mayor. Y fue en ese momento que ambos pensaron, sin saberlo, que esta era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que reinan de verdad.

N. de la Autora:

Weasel* comadreja en ingle, lo deje en ese idioma porque me gusta más que la palabra en español.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3 Confiando**

**_Londres Muggle_**

**_Departamento de Percy_**

**_Miércoles, 31 de Marzo de 1998_**

Ya habían pasado 3 días desde que Percy le ayudara y lo trajera a su casa, luego de la primera conversación, en la que no llegaron a nada, el mayor no había seguido insistiendo en que le contara nada, pero si prácticamente le obligo a que se quedara alegando que aun estaba mal herido y el la verdad no opuso resistencia, no era como si tuviera donde ir de todos modos. Y muy en el fondo no quería irse. La verdad no se acordaba ya de la última vez que alguien se mostrara preocupado por cuidarlo, como lo hacía Percy.

Pero estaba preocupado no por sus problemas que de por si eran varios, si no por lo sucedido hace solo unas horas.

Flash back

Era el primer baño que tomara desde que Percy lo trajera, Draco ya en su fuero interno estaba rogando por darse una ducha, pero por supuesto el no rogaba, por lo que le comunico a su anfitrión que necesitaba darse un baño. Hasta aquí no había problemas, el dilema recayó a la hora de levantarse de la cama en la se encontrara ya por dos días, por insistencia cabe destacar de su autonombrado medimago, en vista de que era el único disponible y que Draco aceptaría. Es por eso que en razón que el menor aun se encontrara débil e incapaz de sostenerse por sí mismo en la diminuta ducha, fue Percy quien lo auxilio para tal tarea.

- No es necesario que hagas esto – declaro Draco, un poco apenado pues él se encontraba desnudo sentado en una especie de banquillo, transfigurado de antemano por el mayor, que parado a su espalda se concentraba en lavar su cabello.

- Si lo es, aun estas débil a pesar de las pociones que te he dado – dijo Percy – si me dijeras con qué clase de hechizos te atacaron… - dejo la frase suspendida a la espera de el otro se animara a contestar. En vista de que no lo haría dijo:

- Tienes que enjuagarte el cuerpo, pero necesitas pararte.

Draco con esfuerzo, pues le dolía todo el cuerpo, se pone en pie apoyando su cuerpo en la pared al frente suyo, cargándose en ambos brazos. En tanto el otro desaparecía el banquillo, el menor le proporcionaba a Percy una amplia vista de sus cuartos traseros, cosa que le provoco una repentina ola de calor al mayor, situación recurrente desde que ayudara por primera vez al otro. Eso sumado a ese afán de protección, añoranza y familiaridad que le embargaba cada vez que estaba con él. Era algo casi mágico, magnético, primitivo que le llamaba a estar con el menor.

Pero no era el único pues Draco no se quedaba atrás, él sentía esos ojos clavados sobre él, que le provocaban un calor que se arremolinaba en el bajo vientre para luego ir directo a su polla. Lo que provoco, mucho a su vergüenza, que se pusiera duro con una velocidad alarmante.

- Ah… – Draco no pudo evitar jadear, pues Percy ya dejándose llevar por sus deseos recorrió con ambas manos el torso de Draco, parando un momento para torturar sus tetillas. – ah ah mm… - lo que provoco un coro de jadeos ya mas audibles del menor.

- ¿Te gusta? Draco… - Pregunto Percy ya entregado a la niebla de lujuria – ¿quieres que continúe? – dijo cuando una de sus manos estaba bajando por su vientre hasta llegar a su sexo al cual le dio un leve tirón.

- Ah… Sí… - respondió Draco con el cerebro nublado ya de lujuria.

- Separa un poco las piernas – le demando Percy, para después jugar con sus testículos mientras seguía frotando su virilidad.

El pelirrojo aventurándose un poco mas se dejo llevar por sus instintos pues carecía de experiencia con hombres, ya que Draco era la primera persona que le despertaba esos instintos tan primitivos, de querer marcar como suyo a alguien.

Con una mano empezó a amasar una de esos dos globos respingones, que eran las nalgas de Draco, para luego con osadía tantear esa entrada que se palpaba tan estrecha por lo que con cuidado introdujo un dedo jabonoso. Al ver que era capaz de recibirlo, intento con otro y luego un tercero, donde después de un momento los dedos salían y entraban con relativa facilidad. Todo mientras seguía masturbándolo con la otra mano.

Draco perdido en el espirar de doble placer, pues en algún momento esos dedos tocaron un punto que le obligo a cerrar los ojos por la intensa sensación que le sacudió como una corriente, que lo inundo con una lujuria que le hizo temblar de gozo.

- Ah… ah… no pue... no puedo… - jadeo Draco.

- Hazlo, córrete para mí - le susurro en el oído Percy.

- Ah… ahgg… ah aaaah… - termino gritando su liberación el menor.

- Mmf… - solto un gemido ahogado el Pelirrojo, que termino sin la necesidad de siquiera tocarse, solo le basto con ver el erótico espectáculo que le regalo el otro.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, quietos alargando hasta el último segundo esa intensa sensación de plenitud que les dejo el orgasmo compartido. Ninguno se atrevía a romper el silencio, más bien les hubiese gustado detener el tiempo en ese preciso instante. Ahí, donde sus mentes se encontraban en blanco, donde los problemas eran ajenos, donde solo ellos tenían lugar, ellos y ese tibio calorcito que los arrullo, uno nunca antes experimentado pero que ya sentían adictivo, como si hubiesen nacido solo para ello.

Pero el tiempo ahora los traiciono, como el más cruel de los enemigos, les hizo caer su poder. Entonces volvieron a la realidad dejando atrás ese nuevo mundo que descubrieron juntos. Percy tomando la iniciativa y tratando de evitar una situación que pudiera ser desagradable, termino de limpiar a Draco, para luego guiarlo a fuera mientras lo envolvía en una toalla y lo fuera secando con otra. Así, siguiendo en silencio llegaron hasta el cuarto donde luego de depositar al menor en la cama, el mayor fue a buscar ropa para que el otro, la cual le alargo diciendo:

- Esto debería quedarte bien – la ropa era un simple jean y una camisa – iré a preparar la cena mientras te vistes.

- De acuerdo – fue lo único que respondió el otro

Fin del Flash back

Ahora Draco estaba confuso pues algo dentro de él le impulsaba a creer en Percy, en su preocupación por él, por lo que le sucedía. Pero también tenía miedo, miedo de confiar, de dejarse llevar para después descubrir que todo era una mentira, como lo era toda su vida, que estaba llena y rodeada de puras mentitas y traiciones. Estaba arto quería gritar y llorar quería…, ya no sabe qué cosa, lo que si estaba seguro es que ya no quería vivir de mentiras, y si quería que Percy fuera una constante en su vida no podía mentirle y aun si el otro no le creía entonces comprobaría que eso que le atrae con tanta fuerza hacia él no era suficiente, que era una ilusión más que tendría que dejar ir.

Ahora solo de una cosa estaba seguro, apostaría a creer en Percy, esta sería la última oportunidad que le daba a otra persona y a sí mismo para ser vulnerable, porque aun si no quisiera aceptarlo necesitaba confiar en alguien ya no quería cargar con lo que había descubierto solo.

Esperaba que el confiar en Percy no fuera un error del que tuviera que arrepentirse, pero esta vez y solo por esta vez se dejaría llevar por su instinto, que le decía que el pelirrojo era la persona correcta, no sabía cómo pero lo sabia en su fuero mas interno, casi como si su magia se lo estuviera susurrando en lo más recóndito de su mente. Ya estaba decidido le diría todo y que fuera lo que Merlín quiera.

Así se llego a la cocina donde Percy estaba cocinando algo en un aparato muggle.

Percy sintió sus pasos y se dio vuelta a recibirlo y guiarlo hasta un asiento donde dijo:

- Porque te levantaste yo te llevo la comida para allá, no quiero que te canses innecesariamente. Aparte aun me falta terminar… – Draco no lo dejo seguir hablando, pidiendo que parara con el gesto de una mano. Y dijo:

- Percy… me preguntaste de que era lo que estaba escapando…

- Draco, no es necesario que me cuentes nada yo…

- No, no es necesario… pero quiero hacerlo yo… necesito decírselo a alguien no puedo con esto solo… ah… no es fácil para mí admitir esto y tu eres un extraño que tal vez ni siquiera le importe…

- ¡Me importa! – le dice conectando sus miradas – Draco, sé que soy solo un extraño para ti, un Gryffindor y tal vez un Weasley pero me importa, tú me importas no sé cómo ni porque pero me importas. Yo vine aquí al mundo muggle huyendo de todos, de mi familia para empezar de cero, dejando atrás la vida que conocí. Y hasta ahora no la eche de menos, pero tú, tú me la recordaste y pude haber escapado de eso y dejarte ese día sin ayuda o llevarte a San Mungo contra tu voluntad pero no lo hice porque hay algo, como un instinto que me dice que debo protegerte que me necesitas, no, que nos necesitamos.

- Me gusta que me necesites – dice Draco sin apartar su mirada de la del otro. Esbozando una sonrisa sincera, pero con un dejo de tristeza – nunca nadie me ha necesitado.

Percy sintió en lo más profundo de su alma esa tristeza que reflejaron sus ojos, y internamente se prometió que haría que esos ojos reflejaran alegría, sí, eso era lo que quería darle alegría al menor, quererlo, entregarle todo el cariño que sabia el otro merecía, quería curarle sus heridas y que el otro curara las suyas. Por eso le tomo la cara con ambas manos y mirando sus ojos le dijo:

- Déjame curarte Draco, déjame ser quien cure tus heridas, y ayúdame a curar las mías – y entonces lo beso con ternura en los labios, tratando de trasmitir todo lo dicho en esa sola acción.

Draco entonces le correspondió, sellando así una promesa silenciosa en sus corazones, donde ambos se comprometían a curar y devolverle la alegría al otro, a amarlo como solo ellos que han sufrido de verdad y quieren amar con todas sus fuerzas pueden hacerlo. Como los que han vivido en la oscuridad toda su vida y descubren la luz para aferrarse a ella con todas sus fuerzas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: Explicaciones**

Luego de ese beso el corazón de Draco tuvo aun más esperanza en Percy, confiaba que era la persona adecuada para escucharlo, él sería el primero con el que se desahogaría. Por eso con ya más resolución le dijo:

- Eres la primera persona que le diré esto, pero yo… confió en ti Percy, creo en lo más profundo que eres la persona adecuada para escucharme.

- Me alagas Draco, te prometo que sea lo que sea yo te ayudare.

- No sé si alguien pueda ayudarme.

- Déjame intentarlo, cuéntamelo.

- Es un poco largo y complejo de explicar – dijo – todo empezó después de la guerra…

**Flash Back **

Draco estaba en Malfoy Manor, se encontraba deambulando por los pasillos, no podía dormir desde la guerra que sufría de insomnio. En eso ve a su madre al finar del pasillo saliendo de un pasadizo, uno que no conocía, y se escondió no quería que lo viera y le increpara. Entonces ve como ella llama a un elfo domestico y dice:

- Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

- Si, Señora Trixie lo hará.

- Bien, ahora ve.

Y luego de decir esto desaparece rumbo al otra ala de la mansión, la habitada, porque está incluso durante la guerra estuvo cerrada, era por eso que a Draco le gustaba, porque hay no había malos recuerdos como en otras zonas de la mansión.

Una vez su madre se fue se acercó al lugar donde desapareció el elfo por donde su madre había salido. Así fue como vio al elfo abrir la entrada, he hizo lo mismo que él para entrar un poco después, estaba intrigado. No conocía esa parte de la mansión, su Padre siempre le negó el acceso a esa ala, pero como su Padre estaba muerto, a raíz de la sentencia dictada por el ministerio.

No que le importara, odiaba a su Padre aun antes de la guerra contra el que no-debe-ser-nombrado, si hacia todo lo que él le decía, era por miedo, sí, miedo de que lo torturara como tantas veces hizo, como lo hacía desde que tenía memoria, sus primeros recuerdos eran de su padre golpeándolo porque había roto algo o porque no hacia inmediatamente lo que él le ordenaba, nadie fuera de su madre y él sabían esto, al principio porque al ser pequeño no tenía contacto con otras personas, incluso a su padrino lo vino a conocer cuando tenía alrededor de siete años y este nunca se entero de nada al igual que todo el mundo porque su Padre era un experto en torturar a la gente no solo físicamente, y evitaba dejar rastros visibles, para lo que los _cruciatus_ eran excelente y los preferidos de su Padre. Si no también psicológicamente dejándole en claro que él no era digno de ser un Malfoy, ni su hijo.

Lo único que agradecía es que a su Madre nunca la toco, él era el único receptáculo de su odio. A ella no la odiaba, pues era una víctima más de su Padre no podía culparla por ser incapaz de defenderlo, como lo haría se decía a sí mismo, si era una simple señora de su casa incapaz de defenderse ni defender a su hijo del monstruo que tenia por marido. Lo bueno era que ya ambos se habían librado de él y si la sociedad mágica terminara de entender que ellos no eran más que simples víctimas de las ambiciones de Lucius Malfoy, y los dejaran vivir en paz sin estigmatizarlos solo por llevar el apellido Malfoy.

Mientras seguía perdido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuento que estaba parado al final de un camino sin salida. Pero entonces el mismo elfo domestico de antes salió de otra pasadizo ubicado en la pared de ese lugar que aparentaba ser sin salida.

- ¡Arghhhh! – chillo el elfo domestico al salir del pasadizo para encontrar a Draco parado en el ahí – amo Draco, usted no debería estar aquí – dijo mientras se aplastaba sus grandes orejas.

- Yo puedo estar donde quiera para eso soy el amo de esta casa – replico Draco – ahora abre ese pasadizo – demando.

- No puedo la señora Narcissa me prohibió dejar pasar a nadie.

- Yo no soy nadie, soy tu amo.

- Por favor amo no insista, es por su propio bien.

- Te ordeno que abras ese pasadizo y me dejes pasar – exigió Draco.

El elfo resignado a cumplir con las órdenes de su amo hizo lo que este le pidió. Al abrirlo Draco se internó en el y le dijo al elfo que le indicara el camino. Así lo guio unos cinco minutos hasta dar con una sala que lo dejo impactado, no por la sala en sí, sino por lo que esta contenía. Ahí en el centro, en una especie de cama pero rodeado de hechizos, como los que mantenían a los pacientes en San Mungo, estaba su Padre. Sí, era Lucius Malfoy igual de demacrado que en sus peores días en la guerra. Pareciera como si estuviera en un sueño profundo.

- Que significa esto, ese hombre no puede ser mi Padre, él está muerto y enterrado en el cementerio de los Malfoy.

- Amo.

- ¿Mi Madre sabe esto? ¿es ella la que lo tiene aquí?

- Amo, Trixie no puede decir nada.

- Habla, te lo ordeno.

- El amo no debía enterarse de esto, ahora el amo corre peligro. Trixie mal elfo muy mal elfo – dice mientras se golpea en la pared.

- Basta, ¿es mi madre quien lo tiene aquí?

- Si, amo.

- ¿Por qué?

- El amo no debe saberlo.

- ¡Habla!

- Para esconder al amo Lucius, esa mujer es mala amo. No debe dejar que se entere que usted sabe nada, puede hacerle daño.

- De que estás hablando, porque mi Madre me haría daño.

- Por favor amo, le contare todo pero vámonos de aquí, usted no bebería estar aquí.

**Fin del Flash Back**

- Ese fue el comienzo de todo, fue cuando encontré la punta de una madeja enredada de mentiras y traiciones – dijo con pesar Draco.

- Era tu Padre, ¿pero como si él está muerto? ¿estás seguro que era él? – pregunto Percy.

- Yo también tuve mis dudad por eso incluso hice una prueba de sangre mágica y si, el era sin dudas Lucius Malfoy.

- Pero no entiendo, ¿Porque tu Madre lo tendría ahí? Y ¿Por qué lo ocultaba de ti?

- En ese momento pensé ingenuamente que mi Madre lo amaba y como sabia que me opondría a ayudarlo, lo ayudo ella sola de alguna forma para que escapara del Wizengamot.

- Pero ese fue un juicio público que muchos magos presenciaron y lo vieron morir. ¿Cómo se salvo entonces?

- No lo hico Lucius Malfoy, el que todos conocimos como el lugarteniente del lord murió ese día.

- No lo entiendo.

- En ese momento yo tampoco. Pero luego gracias a Trixie, una elfina que ha servido por décadas a los Malfoy, lo supe.

**Flash back**

Una vez en el cuarto de Draco este le dijo a Trixie.

- Ahora me vas a contarme todo lo que sabes.

- Pero primero el amo debe prometerle a Trixie que no le dirá nada a la señora Narcissa – dice desesperada.

- Está bien ahora habla.

- Antes de que Trixie le diga nada al amo, el amo debe leer algo. Trixie lo guardo muy bien la señora no sabe que Trixie lo tiene – diciendo esto la elfina desapareció. Cuando regreso traía con ella un cuaderno un poco viejo y desgastado.

- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Draco

- Es el diario del amo Lucius.

- Y que tiene que ver con esto.

- El amo debe leer el diario y luego Trixie le responderá lo que el amo quiera – y diciendo esto la elfina desapareció.

**Fin del Flash Back**

- Un diario, tu padre tenía un diario y que decía.

- Míralo tú mismo – y diciendo esto se acerca un anillo a su boca para murmurar un hechizo en vos baja. El que hace que un libro aparezca en sus manos y se lo extiende a Percy – yo ya lo leí todo, creo que incluso lo memorice – sonríe con amargura.

- Estas seguro que quieres que lo lea, si quieres tu puedes contarme lo que dice.

- No, yo quiero que lo hagas. Léelo.

Así Percy se dispuso a leer, el diario empezaba cuando Lucius estaba en su sexto año, hablaba de su amistad con algunos Slytherin, las peleas con los Gryffindor parecía el diario de un chico normal.

- Draco esto me parece el diario de un chico normal.

- Sigue leyendo, mira aquí – dijo el otro mostrando una fecha en el diario.

Entonces hizo lo que Draco le dijo. Hay el diario tomaba otro rumbo, hablaba de un amor no correspondido, sobre un Gryffindor. Siguió leyendo, después se hablaba de como Lucius empezó una relación en secreto con ese Gry. Ahí Percy enarco una ceja, muy al estilo Malfoy, pensó con gracia Draco. Pero Percy alcanzo a ver como Draco intentaba contener la una sonrisa y el también sonrió, a Percy le gustaba ver al otro sonreír así.

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad a Draco, pero que en realidad no fueron más de dos horas Percy termino el diario y miro a Draco.

- ¿Esto es cierto? – pregunto Percy

- Lo es y eso solo es la punta del iceberg.

- Draco… esto ya es muy grande Lucius Malfoy es tu Padre gestante y tu otro Padre es Sirius Black. ¿Qué más tengo que saber…?

- Más Percy, mucho más.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5 Más Sorpresas**

Percy aun no terminaba de asimilar toda la información que Draco le confió, por un lado estaba contento que a pesar de lo poco que se conocían Draco le tuviera tanta confianza. Pero como le dijera el mismo Draco, entre ellos se había dado algo casi mágico, primitivo, era como si sus magias se reconocieran la una a la otra para cantar y bailar una sinfonía perfecta. El mismo sentía que podía dejar su vida en las manos del otro, que él lo cuidaría. Era una sensación muy extraña para él, pues siempre ha desconfiado del mundo que lo rodea, pero Draco era la acepción.

Pensó todo esto, mientras miraba al menor que se encontraba durmiendo entre sus brazos. Ya que luego de que le contara toda su historia ninguno tuvo deseos de comer y fueron a acostarse.

No pedía dejar de pensar cuanto sufrió su pobre Draco, si suyo así lo sentía, como suyo. Ahora mismo veía sus propios problemas muy minúsculos y sin importancia en comparación a los del albino. Al mirar otra vez el cuerpo entre sus brazos no pudo evitar recordar todo lo que este le contara.

**Flash Back**

- Hay más, mucho más – dijo Draco – pero el descubrir que mis Padres son Lucius Malfoy y Sirius Black fue lo que desencadeno todo. Cómo pudiste leer en el Diario ellos mantuvieran sus relación en secreto mientras mi Padre Lucius estaba comprometido con Narcissa.

- Sí, aquí dice que ella se entero y incluso apoyo y ayudo a Lucius en su relación con Sirius.

- Sí, eso dice el diarios de papá, porque eso es lo que ella le hizo creer, pero la verdad es otra, lo que él no sabía era que en verdad a Narcissa no le gusto para nada que mi papá la engañara, pues ella si quería ese compromiso, según porque siempre estuvo enamorada de mi Padre.

- Pero aquí dice que ella incluso se ofreció a ser tu madre cuando Sirius lo abandono al creerlo un Mortifago. Eso es lo otro aquí tu padre dice que si bien apoyaba las ideas sobre la pureza de la sangre, él no quería ser un mortifago y hasta donde termina el diario que es poco antes de que tu nacieras el aun no se convertía en mortifago.

- Y la verdad es que nunca llego a serlo.

- Pero Draco, tu Padre era el lugarteniente del Lord.

- La razón por la que te hice leer el diario era solo para que supieras quienes eran mis Padres. Yo al igual que tu no entendía nada pero fue la misma elfina que me dio el diario la que me conto lo que haría que descubriera todo. Ella me dijo que mi Padre llevaba exactamente mi misma edad en coma, que luego del parto nunca despertó. Y que era Narcissa, al estar mi abuelo ya muerto, la que se hizo cargo de mi Padre.

- Pero si Lucius Malfoy, el verdadero quiero decir, estaba en coma ¿Quién diablos era el lugarteniente y Mortifago de Lord Voldemort?

- Narcissa, era ella usando un hechizo de ilusión. La verdad luego que lo descubriera era muy simple ella hechizo un anillo de tal forma que una vez puesto ella pudiera adquirir la forma de mi Padre.

- Pero ¿y las veces que los vimos juntos? A Narcissa y a tu Padre quiero decir, yo mismo los vi, ¿como lo hacía para estar en dos lugares a la vez?

- _Desdoblación Astral materializada,_ ella dividió su alma y mente en dos cuerpos y uno de ellos lo hacía pasar por mi Padre.

- Pero para eso se requiere mucha magia y más aun para que dure más de 18 años eso es prácticamente imposible.

- No si eliges los momentos adecuados para dejarte ver. En mi infancia mi "contacto con mi Padre" fue mínimo, él se la pasaba viajando al igual que mi supuesta Madre, pocas veces los vi juntos tal vez para algunas cenas si acaso. Además, yo mismo rehuía de ver a mi Padre porque este siempre terminaba lastimándome, ya sea con algún castigo o simplemente lanzándome una ronda de cruciatus…

- Draco…

- Lo que más rabia me da – dice apretando los puños – es que era ella misma la que después me consolaba y me decía que mi Padre no valía ni mis lágrimas, que solo merecía mi odio. Ella me enseño a odiarlo, cuando en realidad siempre fue ella misma haciéndose pasar por él.

- Draco cuando te cure vi algunas marcas en tu espalda que si bien eran muy poco visible se notaba que eran antiguas, ¿fue ella? Ella te las Hizo.

- Si, fue ella cuando se hacía pasar por mi Padre… era muy hábil torturando y dejando poca evidencia, los cruciatus eran sus preferidos desde que tengo memoria…

- Fue ella quien te ataco, la que te dejo en el estado en que te encontré, aquella vez dijiste algo de que no querías que te encontraran.

- Sí, ahora lo sabes, quien me busca y de lo que es capaz… aun así quieres ayudarme.

- Draco ahora más que nunca quiero ayudarte – dijo Percy mientras tomaba a Draco en sus brazos y le besaba la frente para después posar sus labios en los del otro, con apenas un toque muy suave.

** Fin del Flash Back**

Draco también le había explicado que había estado durante un tiempo planeando una huida para él y su Padre, que el día que lo encontró estaba en casa por las vacaciones de semana santa, que durante su estancia en Hogwarts para repetir su séptimo curso había planeado todo. Que ese día el había luchado con Narcissa luego que esta los descubriera en pleno escape. Le dijo que había logrado sacar algo de dinero de Gringotts mientras estuvo en el colegio y tenía un traslador directo a una clínica Privada en Francia donde atenderían a su Padre, pero que como Narcissa los descubrió el tuvo que quedarse atrás y mandar a su elfina Trixie con su Padre. Le hablo también del enfrentamiento con Narcissa, de como esta se burlo de el por ser tan manipulable al igual que sus Padres, donde le confesó que ella utilizando el mismo truco de hacerse pasar por su Padre había logrado engañar a Sirius Black, para que creyera que su Padre era un Mortifago.

Black, parece que el apellido Black era sinónimo de mentiras, engaños y traiciones, y aun no le contaba su propia historia a Draco. Si supiera que aún le faltan cosas por descubrir acerca de Narcissa Black. Y que él estaba involucrado en esa verdad.

Mañana se lo diría, decidió, ahora solo se acurrucaría así como estaba con Draco entre sus brazos y disfrutaría de la sensación de bienestar que eso le provocaba.

************* Percy&Draco *********** Percy&Draco ******** Percy&Draco *************

Ya era de madrugada y ellos seguían en la misma posición en que durmieron, Percy fue el primero en despertarse y darse cuenta de esto. No quería despertar a Draco, pues se veía tan lindo ahí dormido entre sus brazos. Ese era el lugar al que Draco pertenecía, decidió, y haría todo lo posible porque así fuera.

Por estarlo mirando no se dio cuenta que el menor se estaba despertando por lo que se sorprendió de escucharlo decir:

- Mm… ¿Qué hora es?

- Aun es temprano.

- He… Percy, ¿tú trabajas en algo? Es que como te la has pasado aquí cuidándome.

- No, por lo menos no actualmente. Antes trabajaba en el ministerio pero renuncie antes de venirme al mundo muggle.

- Es cierto estabas comprometido con una bruja que…

- Que me dejo para casarse con mi hermano. Eso ya no me importa la verdad ahora me doy cuenta de que en verdad nunca estuve enamorado realmente, solo iba a casarme porque eso es lo que se esperaba de mi.

- Si tú lo dices – dijo tratando de mostrar indiferencia, pero la verdad estaba muy complacido con esa respuesta, después de todo tal vez él hubiera hecho lo mismo con su vida, si no es por lo que descubrió.

- Draco – dijo poniéndose serio esta vez – hay algo que tengo que decirte.

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto intrigado pues el mayor estaba muy serio.

- Es sobre esa mujer, sobre Narcissa Black y también sobre mí.

- ¿Qué tienes que ver tú con ella? – pregunto ceñudo.

- Hace un momento me preguntaste en que trabajo y te dije que en nada, no te preguntaste ¿de qué vivo? si todo el mundo sabe que los Weasley no son ricos como para vivir sin necesidad de trabajar o porque mi aspecto, que es diferente de los demás Weasley o mas importante aun porque es diferente de cuando nos conocimos en Hogwarts.

- ¿Nos conocimos en Hogwarts? Estoy seguro de que nunca antes te había visto…

- Si nos conocimos en Hogwarts, yo era Prefecto de Gryffindor en tú segundo año.

- ¿Eres uno de los gemelos esos?

- No, yo soy mayor que ellos no me extraña que no me recuerdes si en ese entonces ni mi nombre te aprendiste, me llamabas Peter, Peter Weasley.

- Ahora lo recuerdo tú eras el Prefecto de Gryffindor… pero ahora te ves diferente, tu cabello es más oscuro y tus ojos son más brillantes, azules electrizantes con toques purpura.

- Eso es porque cuando tú entraste a Hogwarts, yo aun no cumplía la los diecisiete que fue cuando recibí mi herencia mágica.

- Pero la recibiste cuando estabas aun en Hogwarts y no tuviste ningún cambio.

- En eso te equivocas fue ahí cuando yo me entere de mi propia historia. Solo que le oculte a todo el mundo mi nueva apariencia, para evitar que hicieran preguntas. Ya que al recibir mi herencia mágica fue que supe porque nunca tuve el cariño de mi madre como mis otros hermanos, era porque no era su hijo, pero no te confundas yo soy un Weasley, solo que Arthur Weasley es mi padre gestante. Sí Draco, yo también soy hijo de dos hombres – Se adelanto a aclarar al ver la cara de interrogación del menor.

- Pero eso que tiene que ver con esa mujer.

- Tiene que ver porque mi otro Padre era Cygnus Black.

- Eres hermano de ella… - sentencio Draco, mirando a Percy como si él lo hubiera traicionado de alguna manera también.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6 La carta **

- Eres hermano de ella… – sentencio Draco.

- No, ella y yo no somos hermanos.

- Hermanos o medios hermanos es lo mismo.

- No Draco, ahora deja que te cuente como me entere de mi origen. Lo supe el día de mi decimoséptimo cumpleaños…

**Flash Back**

Como era su costumbre se levanto temprano para ser el primero en usar la regadera, aun cuando no había necesidad pues aun estaban de vacaciones en Egipto y a él le toco compartir habitación con Ron, que de segura seguiría durmiendo por lo menos unas cuantas horas más. Hoy era 22 de Agosto y también su cumpleaños, por fin tendría la edad para sacar su permiso de aparición, como la verdad no esperaba ningún regalo aparte del tradicional Jersey Weasley, que por alguna razón su madre siempre lo hacía especialmente grande, como si fuera para Bill o Charlie que tenían muchos más músculos que él, o con colores casi fosforescentes, en definitiva eran horribles, incluso los que hacía para el amigo de su hermano menor, Potter, eran mucho más aceptables que los suyos.

No esperaba que le llegara ninguna carta, pues no tenía ningún amigo en especial que le escribiera y ya hacia un tiempo que termino con Penélope Clearwater, por lo que se sorprendió al ver una lechuza que parecía esperarlo fuera de la ventana.

La dejo entrar y esta le entrego un paquete. La verdad estaba intrigado no estaba acostumbrado a recibir correspondencia, miro hacia la cama donde Ron dormía, al parecer el ruido no lo despertó.

Se dispuso abrir el paquete era una caja encima tenía una carta. La abrió y leyó en vos baja.

_Percival,_

_Debes estar sorprendido por este paquete, pero si estás leyendo esto significa que no viví lo suficiente como para hablar contigo de hombre a hombre. En este momento debes estar pensando en un montón de preguntas. Te preguntaras ¿quién soy?, pues no es simple de responder de lo que si puedes estar seguro es que soy alguien que está orgulloso de ti, que desde que supe de tu existencia me sentí por fin como un hombre completo que sabe a logrado todos sus propósitos. No te mentiré ni te diré que soy un hombre feliz, pero si satisfecho de saber lo que hizo o intento hacer por su vida. De la casa que vengo (Slytherin) se cree que una vez te enamoras de verdad, lo haces para siempre, en mi caso si fue así, siempre me gusto la misma persona él era todo lo opuesto a mí, tal vez por eso me atraía tanto, al principio me lo negué a mí mismo, él era un Gryffindor de padres traidores a la sangre, era mi primo. Creo que está en la sangre de los Black esa tendencia al incesto, ten cuidado tal vez tú también sufras de ello. Pero me estoy desviando del tema, y hay tantas cosas que me gustaría decirte, pero sé que no me alcanzara el tiempo es por eso que escribo esta carta, hace ya un tiempo me diagnosticaron una enfermedad al corazón, los medimagos no me dan mucho tiempo, nadie lo sabe, ese tipo de cosas no debe saberlas cualquiera, en especial cuando eres el patriarca de una familia importante entre los sangre pura. Tal vez tu algún día te veas en mi posición si es así tal vez me entiendas. Pero no te confundas, no le tengo amor a mi posición, ni mis riquezas pues estas son incapaces de retribuirlo. Hubo un momento en el que hubiera sido capaz de dejar todo por la persona que amaba y así se lo dije, lástima que él no era capaz de lo mismo, no puedo culparlo yo a diferencia de él no tenía hijos propios y mi matrimonio a diferencia del suyo solo era de nombre. Te preguntaras ¿Por qué me case, si estaba enamorado de otro?, por cobardía fui incapaz de luchar contra mi Padre, él era un hombre temible, tuve miedo de sus represalias y cuando él murió yo ya estaba casado con la que era su amante con la que tuvo tres hijas, que ante todo el mundo eran las mías, aun cuando mi propio matrimonio nunca se consumo. Eres la primera persona que sabe esto, es un secreto que he guardado durante todos estos años incluso a mi amante, el que debió ser mi esposo. ¿Por qué te lo cuento? Porque de lo único que me arrepiento fue de no haber sabido de ti antes cundo mi amante me dejo para volver con su esposa pensé que me estaba traicionando que ya no me amaba lo suficiente, no supe de tu existencia hasta después de tu nacimiento, discutí con él, le pedí que se fuera conmigo que dejáramos todo por ti por nuestro hijo, pero él me dijo que tenía otros dos hijos y que su esposa estaba embarazada que no podía dejarlos, me pidió que me alejara de él y de ti, y así lo hice con la condición de que cuando cumplieras la mayoría de edad yo podría decirte la verdad de tu nacimiento y podría llevarte conmigo para que ocuparas tu legitimo puesto como mi heredero y primogénito, en ese entonces yo no era el patriarca de la familia, lo era mi primo que se había casado con mi hermana, con la que tuvo dos hijos varones por lo que nunca pensé que llegaría a serlo, pero la vida es impredecible y termine siéndolo luego de que repudiara a su hijo mayor y su hijo menor muriera. Por lo que ahora que mi muerte está cerca y como tú eres mi único hijo, también eres mi heredero y el próximo patriarca de la Familia Black, se que ni mis títulos ni mis riquezas podrán compensar el no haber sido un Padre para ti, pero de algo puedes estar seguro y es que me siento orgulloso de ser tu Padre, porque tú eres el mayor logro que puedo dejar en esta tierra. Sé que te convertirás en un gran hombre, espero que aprendas de mis errores y luches con todas tus fuerzas por lo que quieras._

_Esta carta tiene instrucciones especificas de llegar a ti el día que recibas tu herencia mágica, ya que este día los genes de la familia Black que han estado dormidos en ti despertaran, espero que en mi ausencia esta carta responda tus dudas más inmediatas al no estar yo ahí para despejarlas, aquí te adjunto todos los papeles que te acreditan como mi hijo y heredero, dispón de tu herencia como quieras, no tengo el derecho de exigirte nada, pero me gustaría que tomaras tu lugar como mi hijo. Aun que entendería que quisieras ocultar tu origen… la elección está en tus manos solo quiero que sepas que me hubiera encantado verte crecer y estar ahí para ti._

_Cygnus Percival Black,_

_Patriarca de la familia Black_

_P.D: En la caja se encuentra tu regalo de cumpleaños, es un reloj que mande a hacer cuando naciste con la esperanza de dártelo cuando recibieras tu herencia mágica, no es un reloj común este hace que su usuario proyecte la imagen que él quiera que los demás vean, desde hacerte invisible hasta el que puedas conservar la apariencia que tenias antes de recibir tu herencia, también puedes ocultar el reloj de los ojos de los demás incluso para los hechizos es indetectable, no tendré que decirte que es un reloj muy valioso y ni que es magia negra muy avanzada. Pero debes saber que es ideal para un Black._

No podía creerlo, ahora entendía porque siempre se sintió diferente de sus hermanos y porque siempre sintió que sus padres lo trataban diferente, era porque literalmente es la oveja negra de la familia. Y que era eso de su apariencia, es cierto que nunca le gustaron sus pecas ni el tener que usar lentes pero tampoco se imaginaba como un Black. Por un momento se imagino a sí mismo con sus pecas de pelirrojo y el cabello negro como ala de cuervo, ridículo.

Fue ahí donde busco su varita para transfigurar un espejo de cuerpo completo para ver esos genes Black que hablaba la carta de su ¿Padre?, podía pensar en ese desconocido como tal. No quiso pensarlo en profundidad mejor, miraba sus supuestos cambios.

No lo podía creer ese era él, su pelo seguía siendo pelirrojo pero mucho más oscuro una mezcla entre negro y rojo, su cara estaba libre de pecas y ahora que se percataba no tenia los lentes puestos y veía bien sin ellos, y por Merlín sus ojos eran una mescla entre azules electrizantes con purpura, incluso pareciera que su contextura muscular era diferente, aunque siempre lo fue, ahora no tenía nada que envidiarle a sus hermanos, pues si bien no tenía un estomago de lavadero, si le faltaba poco, pero la magia no hace milagros y el no se ejercita en nada por estar concentrado en sus estudios, ni si quiera quiso aplicar al equipo de quidditch ¿para qué? si el único puesto que le interesaba lo ocupaba el-niño-que-vivió.

Entonces se dispuso a tomar la caja dentro encima de todo había un monto de papeles, seguramente los que mencionaba en su carta, los dejo a un lado para tomar de la caja un reloj que en apariencia se notaba muy fino, era de muñeca y en las correas se podían ver una serie de runas grabadas en oro amarillo en fondo de oro blanco que predominaba en el reloj, atrás estaba grabado el apellido de la familia en letras doradas decía "Black". Se fijo no tenia broches para ajustarlo a su muñeca, fue entonces que al acercarlo a ella el reloj se ajusto solo.

Entonces pensó que no sabía cómo hacerlo funcionar y pensó que sería genial ser invisible, y el reloj acertando sus deseos así lo hizo, su reflejo desapareció del espejo, luego pensó en su apariencia antes de recibir su herencia y ahí estaba, tal cual como era antes.

En ese momento tocan la puerta y la persona al otro lado de esta dice:

- Chicos bajen pronto que iremos a las pirámides – era su hermano Bill.

- Ya vamos, tengo que despertar a Ron

- Apresúrense

**Fin del Flash Back**

- Nunca se lo conté a nadie ni le di ningún indicio a mi Padre que yo sabía la verdad. Pero sin quererlo el mismo me termino de confirmar todo, ya que ese mismo día me llevo aparte para conversar y me pregunto si había sentido algo extraño o si me sentía diferente, yo se lo negué y él se noto aliviado por eso, y cuando le pregunte porque esquivo mis preguntas y se hizo el desentendido. Fue demasiado obvio. Y los papeles, con ellos no me quedaban duda de que era verdad.

- Pero entonces eso significa que tú y yo somos parientes…

- Yo soy primo de tu Padre, Sirius, por lo que tú eres mi sobrino en segundo grado – y sonrió mientras le dijo – Creo que después de todo mi verdadero padre tenía razón, en que me podía ver involucrado en el incesto de la Familia Black.

Esto le provoco un fuerte sonrojo a Draco que hizo sonreír más aun a Percy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7 Preparativos**

**_Viernes, 02 de Abril de 1999_**

Ya había pasado un día desde que ambos se dijeran todo, Draco ya se encontraba mucho mejor, estaba prácticamente recuperado lo que significaba que su inminente partida estaba cerca, pues no podía dejar por más tiempo solo a su padre, lo complicado era que necesitaba otro traslador primero hacia Francia y una vez ahí buscar un lugar donde quedarse ya que en su afán de escape solo había arreglado lo de la clínica para su Padre sin molestarse en pensar donde viviría él.

- Ya está listo el desayuno Draco – le llamo entonces Percy desde el comedor.

- Ya voy…

Desayunaron en silencio, perecía que ambos querían decir algo que ninguno se atrevía a poner en palabras. Percy tomando valor como buen Gryffindor por fin dijo:

- Iré contigo – afirmo.

- De que hablas.

- Hablo de Francia, iré contigo, ya lo decidí. No voy a dejarte solo.

- Pero… estas seguro no se cuanto tiempo tome la recuperación de mi Padre si es que la tiene, ni siquiera sé si volveré algún día aquí. No sé si quiera volver… – susurro lo último.

- Draco… no hay nada que me retenga aquí, ni amigos, ni familia, ni siquiera tengo un trabajo. Y lo he estado pensando, y llegue a la conclusión de que ni la herencia de los Black es mía, pues te corresponde a ti al ser hijo de Sirius, quien era el que debió ser el patriarca al morir su Padre.

- Eso no es verdad él a diferencia de tu Padre, nunca me reconoció como su hijo, para todos yo soy hijo de Narcissa.

- Es cierto pero yo lo sé y eso me basta, además respóndeme algo ¿Cuánto dinero tienes? No creo que hayas sido capaz de sacar mucho de Gringotts sin que Narcissa se diera cuenta.

- La verdad es que tengo solo lo que pude sacar en una visita, ya que no me quise arriesgar a hacer una transferencia.

- Ves, necesitas dinero y yo lo tengo de la herencia de los Black – y es bosando una sonrisa ladina siguió diciendo – o acaso se te olvida que soy el Patriarca de esta familia, porque si no mal recuerdo tú sigues siendo un Black, mi querido sobrino.

*********Percy&Draco********Percy&Draco**************Percy&Draco*****************

**_Más tarde en el Callejón Diagon_**

Percy al final lo había convencido, la verdad sea dicha, él en el fondo estaba aliviado que el mayor quisiera quedarse a su lado. Desde el encuentro que tuvieron en la ducha que el otro no había hecho movimiento alguno por avanzar más allá de algún beso y querer dormir abrazados eso lo estaba frustrando, pues cada vez se quedaba con la sensación de querer al otro más cerca.

Ahora se encontraban en el Callejón Diagon de camino a Gringotts, él estaba usando un hechizo Glamour, mientras que Percy iba como lo conociera estos días, ósea con su apariencia real, pero como nadie más que él sabía en verdad que esa era su apariencia, nadie les prestaba atención.

Una vez en el banco pedimos hablar con uno de los duendes, este nos llevo a un cubículo privado. Fue entonces cuando Percy hablo:

- Vengo porque cambiare mi residencia permanente a Francia, ya hacia un tiempo vine a hacer los trámites para poder sacar dinero de los bancos Muggles.

- ¿Cuál es su número de cuenta? – pregunto el duende.

- Es la 0047365, cámaras 78, 193, 209 y la mía personal es la 473.

- ¡Oh! Lord Black, no lo reconocí… es un placer para mi atenderlo y dígame seguirá manejando sus cuentas desde allá, necesita que coordinemos sus cuentas para que pueda hacer todo desde nuestra sucursal en Francia.

- Así es… ya una vez en Francia revisare personalmente mis cámaras allí, por lo que espero que cuando lo haga estén los estados de cuenta listos para revisarlos.

- ¡Por supuesto, por supuesto! – enfatizo el duende, mientras extendía un monto de pareles – debe firmar esto para que se empiecen a regir sus órdenes.

Mientras Percy firmaba Draco miro por encima los papeles, eran un montón de formularios mágico de esos que verificaban y registraban tu firma mágica, para evitar el plagio en las cuentas. Por eso, aun si Percy nunca hubiera venido a Gringotts con esa apariencia, su sola huella mágica bastaría para que los duendes lo identificaran como el verdadero Lord Black.

Lo demás fue muy corto, fueron a una de las cámaras para sacar algo de dinero e hicieron el cambio ha efectivo muggle, pues ya habían decidido que el viaje a Francia lo harían de esa manera, para evitar el dejar algún rastro en el ministerio. En el traslador que usara para su padre, él se había encargado de sobornar a algunos funcionarios del ministerio para hacerlo indetectable, pero hacerlo de nuevo y más ahora que Narcissa seguramente estará alerta no era lo más recomendable.

Luego hicieren los arreglos de su viaje muggles, con algunos _Confucius _lograron arreglar los papeles necesarios para viajar sin problemas.

Una vez en la casa pidieron algo muggle para comer y luego se fueron a la cama, como era costumbre ya, durmieron abrazados luego que Percy le desea buenas noches dándole un beso en la frente, todo indicaba que esa noche tampoco llegarían más lejos, por lo que Draco se relajo en los brazos del mayor, quedándose dormido al poco tiempo. Tal vez las cosas hubieran sido distintas si en ese momento Draco hubiera abierto los ojos, para ver como lo miraba el otro, pues en su mirada se podía ver una mescla de emociones, todas muy intensar, que iban desde el deseo hasta lo que se podría interpretar como amor.

*********Percy&Draco********Percy&Draco**************Percy&Draco*****************

**_Londres, Aeropuerto Muggle_**

**_Domingo, 04 de Abril de 1999_**

Una mujer muggle los acomodo en unos asientos, esta era la primera vez de ambos en volar en uno de esos aparatos que los muggle usaban para volar de un lugar a otro, como predijeran no tuvieron ningún problema a la hora de abordar, ni con los pasaportes.

- Hasta ahora todo ha ido bien pero ¿dónde nos que daremos una vez en Francia? ¿en un hotel? – pregunto Draco.

- No, los Black tienen residencias en Francia allí nos quedaremos, creo que hay unas casas en algunos barrios mágicos y una mansión con viñedos en Burdeos, Lyon y Borgoña. Creo que una de las casas esta en Paris.

- Creo que los Malfoy también tienen propiedades en Francia, yo solo conozco la Mansión en Champagne, que fue donde viví hasta los siete años, luego me trajeron a la Mansión Malfoy aquí en Inglaterra. En ese entonces pensé que por fin iba a pasar más tiempo con mis padres, ya que en Francia me cuidaban los elfos, pero obviamente nada cambio por lo menos ahora sé porque…

- Draco… te prometo que de ahora en adelante no estarás solo – declaro Percy para luego cambiar rápidamente la conversación pues noto el semblante triste del otro – si viviste en Francia hasta los siete eso significa que ¿también naciste hay?

- Sí, soy Francés de Nacimiento, pero tengo doble Nacionalidad ya que mis Padres son ingleses. Se supone que mi Padre nació en Inglaterra por que también tenía doble nacionalidad al ser mis abuelos ambos Franceses.

- Interesante nunca había conocido a nadie con doble nacionalidad.

- Si, no es muy común, en realidad los Malfoy son Franceses y solo venían a Inglaterra para estudiar en Hogwarts, pero mi abuelo decidió que mi padre naciera acá no sé porque, y "mi Padre"* tampoco lo sabia

- Tú no conociste a ninguno de tus abuelos ¿cierto?

- No, pero ahora que lo mencionas conocí a tu Padre, recuerdo que siempre me daba dulces, conmigo siempre fue muy amable, mientras vivía siempre tuve un presente suyo para navidad. Narcissa siempre insistía que lo viera y me llevara bien con él, luego de que murió, ella, cuando se hacía pasar por mi Padre, alegaba que yo era su único nieto y que debió dejarme algo de una fortuna que nadie sabía a quién se la dejo o si con lo loco que estaba la dono.

- Bueno ahora sabes dónde fue a parar esa fortuna – dijo con ironía Percy.

- Percy… yo conocí a tu Padre y era un buen hombre, en ese entonces no entendía porque nunca se llevo bien con mis Padres, pero ahora que se que Narcissa no era su hija, pienso que él pudo ser hostil conmigo, en cambio es una de las pocas personas que me dio cariño cuando yo era niño. Estoy seguro que hubiese sido un buen padre si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, aparte tu me dijiste que en la carta el te decía que estaba esperando solo que recibieras tú herencia mágica, para llevarte con él. Y si no lo hizo antes, fue porque se lo prometió a tu Papá (Arthur) – trato de explicar con entusiasmo Draco.

- Gracias, me ayuda pensar que si no se hubiera enfermado y muerto por ello, él sin duda se hubiese hecho cargo de ser un verdadero Padre para mi, una vez cumplida su promesa con mi Padre por supuesto. Además no tengo por qué dudar de ello después de todo fue Arthur Weasley quien me engaño y evito que estuviera con mi verdadero Padre, pues Cygnus Black me reconoció poco después de mi nacimiento.

- Percy… si te hace sentir mejor yo no conocí a ninguno de mis Padres, uno porque ni siquiera supo de mi existencia y ya está muerto y el otro que ha estado en coma desde que nací.

- Tal parece que somos el uno para el otro ¿no crees Dragón? – dijo con picardía Percy.

Draco como muchas otras veces ya se puso rojo, lo que arranco una sonrisa de Percy. Escenas como esta ya eran muy habituales entre ambos.

Luego de eso el resto del viaje Draco se lo paso sacando dudas que Percy tenía sobre el idioma Francés, el cual Draco dominaba a la perfección y si bien Percy lo conocía relativamente mejor que la media, donde lo podía escribir a la perfección, era al hablarlo que tenía algunas dudas. Fue así que sin darse cuenta llegaron a Francia.

*Aquí Draco se refiere a Narcissa suplantando a Lucius.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8 Familia**

Ya eran finales de Abril, habían Pasado poco menos de un mes desde que aquel día Percy recogiera a Draco y lo llevará a su apartamento de Londres muggle.

Tenían una rutina ya establecida desde que se acomodaran por fin en una de sus casas, al final la escogida fue la de Paris pues la clínica estaba en esa ciudad. La ciudad contaba con una villa Magica pero la casa, al igual que lo estuviera Grimmauld Place estaba en un sector muggle. Aquí no tenían que compartir habitación, por lo que había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde que Draco durmiera toda la noche en sus brazos. Eso no evitaba que de vez en cuando se quedaran un rato por las noches abrazados frente al fuego de la chimenea.

Muchas cosas habían pasado desde que llegaran a Francia, y otros descubrimientos habían hecho también sobre la Familia Malfoy. Draco ahora no solo tenía a su Padre que aun estaba en coma mágico sino a un tío-abuelo que lo adoraba y que esperaba que Draco siguiera sus pasos como Medimago, cosa que a el menor le entusiasmara de sobremanera, pues esperaba poder hacer algo por su Padre. Aun recordaba como conocieron a Máxime Roux.

**Flash Back**

**_Martes, 06 de Abril de 1999_**

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que llegaran a Francia, ya se habían acomodado en su residencia Permanente mientras estuvieran hay. Hoy conocerían al Medimago que se estaba en cargando del caso de Lucius, por lo que sabían era una eminencia en Medimagia, incluso la clínica era de su propiedad, pues al parecer venia de una familia influyente de sangres pura Franceses, que eran famosos por dedicarse a la Medimagia.

Draco se encontraba un poco nervioso, si bien cuando hizo los tramites no tuvo ningún problema para obtener un cupo para su Padre, incluso este estaba hay bajo una clausula de confidencialidad. No conocía en persona al Medimago y le preocupaba que de alguna forma no estuviera haciendo bien su trabajo a propósito para dañar de alguna manera a su Padre, pues hasta ahí habían llegado las consecuencias de la guerra contra Voldemort.

Estaban en el cuarto que le asignaron al Padre de Draco, se notaba que era de lujo, en el centro de todo estaba él acostado en una camilla que por lo lujosa mas perecía una capa individual, por lo menos lo que se veía, estaba siendo bien atendido. En eso mientras seguía inspeccionando el cuarto se abre la puesta de la habitación.

Era un hombre que bordeaba los cincuenta años su pelo era rubio claro pero no tanto como el de Draco, sus ojos eran azules, era más o menos del mismo porte que él, por lo que era un poco más alto que Draco también. Tenía una mirada amable, pero si mirabas bien se podía ver una onda soledad, y a juzgar por las pequeñas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos y boca, era de sonrisa fácil.

- Hola, mi nombre es Maxime Roux y… – miro a Draco, con un brillo que no me gusto en sus ojos – usted debe ser el Sr. Malfoy hijo, o me equivoco.

- Esta en lo correcto Medimago Roux – dijo altivo Draco.

- Es un placer para mí al fin conocerte… desde que llegara una carta pidiendo atención para tu Padre, con los antecedentes, que he querido conocerte. La verdad me sorprendió mucho la carta, lo del coma mágico, pues es por demás sabido de tu Padre era un seguidor de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Pero ya comprobé todo y es cierto que la persona en esa cama ha estado por lo menos más de 18 años en coma mágico. Lo que me gatilla muchas preguntas.

- Que yo sepa esa información no es requerida para tratar a el paciente – intervine.

- Y ¿usted es…?

- Soy Percival Black, lord Black para usted.

- Muy bien Lord Black, la verdad lo pregunto porque de verdad me interesa mucho saberlo.

- Como bien dijo Percy eso no es de su incumbencia – ataco Draco, pues no estaba dispuesto a ventilar sus asuntos familiares a un completo extraño que esta curioso.

- Me alegra ver que el joven Malfoy tenga alguien que lo respalde – empezó el medimago – supongo que les tengo que decir quién soy para que confíen en mi.

Fue entonces que el Medimago les contó una historia, de cómo su hermano mayor se enamoro de un hombre que si bien era de su misma condición social, ambas familias eran muy dominantes y ostentaban títulos que no estaban dispuestos a perder, cosa que pasaría pues la familia de la persona de la que se enamoro era famosa por solo ser capaz de tener un solo hijo. Sin mencionar que ambas familias eran rivales y no se llevaban bien.

También les contó que de esa relación había nacido un hijo que al principio no fue reconocido por ninguna de las dos familias, sin contar que su hermano murió poco después que el niño naciera, su hermano y su esposo, pues se casaron sin el consentimiento de ninguna de las dos familias, se fueron a vivir a Inglaterra donde naciera él niño.

Él se había casado con la prometida que eligieran sus padres para él, con la que había tenido una hija luego de siete años intentando tener hijos, la que murió junto con la Madre en unas vacaciones que él no pudiera ir con ellas, cuando la niña tenía nueve años. Eso había pasado hace ya ocho años.

Les dijo que antes nunca busco a su sobrino porque si bien quería a su hermano, él era pequeño cuando este se fuera de casa, y mientras sus padres estuvieron vivos fue incapaz de buscar algún acercamiento con su sobrino al estar su hermano ya muerto. Luego se había casado y se olvido del tema pues sabía que no les faltaba nada, puesto que el hombre con el que se casara su hermano había recuperado su herencia al nacer el niño y ponerle su apellido dejando de lado el de mi hermano, cosa que por supuesto no gusto a mi familia.

- No entiendo eso en que nos afecta – hablo Draco – si cree que porque nos conto esa historia yo le diré la mía está muy equivocado.

- Lo sé, lo que en verdad pretendo al contarles esa historia es que entiendan porque no busque antes a mi sobrino – en ese punto tanto Percy como Draco sospechaban de que iba todo – sí, mi sobrino es tu Padre Draco, yo soy tu tío-abuelo. Fue por eso que no tuviste ningún problema para ingresar a tu Padre.

- Y como sabemos que todo lo que dice es cierto – dijo Percy.

- Podemos hacer una prueba de parentesco mágico – esta era una prueba que decía el nivel de parentesco que tenían dos personas, eran hechizos muy usados entre los sangre pura.

- Está bien, hagámoslo, pero será Percy quien lo haga – dijo mientras miraba a Percy y el otro asentía.

Luego que Percy lanzara el hechizo, y como dijera lord Roux efectivamente era el tío-abuelo de Draco, la tensión que no sabían que existía se disipo por completo. Fue entonces que le dijeron al Medimago como se conocieron y todo lo que Narcissa había hecho.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Luego de que le contaran todo a Max, que fue como les pidió lo llamaran, el los había ayudado para regularizar su situación mágica en el ministerio Francés. Había sido toda una sorpresa descubrir que la familia Roux tenía uno de los títulos nobiliarios que se usaban en Francia desde el siglo XIII y que a diferencia del mundo muggle, en el cual estos títulos dejaron de usarse 1871, en el mundo mágico todavía estaban muy vigentes como en Inglaterra. Incluso descubrieron que los Malfoy también tenían uno.

Es por eso que luego de que informaran al ministerio Frances de la situación sufrida por la familia Malfoy en Inglaterra, en donde se acusaba a sus miembros de delitos que no cometieron, pues con unas cuantas pruebas de parte del ministerio a el mismo Lucius, que estaba en coma, más los recuerdos de Draco, el ministerio se puso por completo en favor de los Malfoy. Incluso propusieron tomar represalias contra el ministerio Ingles, pero Draco no quiso, él quería algo de anonimato por ahora. Y si bien tenían las pruebas de su inocencia, no tenían las pruebas suficientes para desenmascarar a Narcissa y no querían que esta tuviera oportunidad de salir impune.

Porque supuesto que en el ministerio Francés se pusieron del lado de Draco, pensó Percy, pues no solo contaba con el apoyo de Max, quien tenía el titulo de Príncipe de Roux, si no que la misma familia Malfoy ostentaba para los Patriarcas él titulo de Príncipe de Malfoy. Ambos títulos que si bien en el mundo muggle no había registro de su existencia, pues fueron borrados para evitar la persecución de los Nobles sufrida por parte de los muggle, en el mundo mágico seguían vigentes.

Draco ahora se encontraba en la mansión Roux, pues habían trasladado a Lucius ahí donde Max podría estar pendiente de él las 24 horas del día. El menor no había querido vivir ahí alegando que la casa de Percy le quedaría más cerca de escuela de Medimagia una vez que en julio diera sus EXTASIS en el ministerio Francés. Pero de verdad los tres sabían que se había quedado ahí para estar con Percy, pues cuando Max en una conversación se lo insinuara no lo negó e incluso dijo que no lo dejaría solo ahora después que lo hizo acompañarlo hasta ahí.

A Percy esa declaración le calentó el corazón en su momento y esa más otras situaciones dadas entre ambos lo llevaron a tomar una decisión, le pediría matrimonio a Draco, estaba decidido, solo esperaba que el otro lo aceptara.

Esa era una de las razones por la que no había querido avanzar mas allá de unos cuantos besos pues la idea del matrimonio le había estado dando vueltas en la cabeza. Él no tenía dudas, si lo pensaba era un ánimo sobre ello muy distinto, en comparación con el que tuviera cuando le pedirá matrimonio a Audrey. Aquí no tenía dudas y no lo hacía por nadie más que por sí mismo, porque quería ser feliz, y sabia que esa felicidad estaba al lado de Draco, pues se había enamorado de él como nunca pensó amar a nadie. Entre ellos se daba un magnetismo que otros podrían denominar mágico.

Pero ya se le estaba haciendo tarde y fue el quien citó a los otros dos a una cena pues tenía que decirles algo importante.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9 Si quiero**

**_29 de Mayo de 1999_**

Faltaba solo una semana para su decimonoveno cumpleaños, esa era la fecha que él y Percy escogieran para su boda, Percy se lo había propuesto alegando que este sería un nuevo comienzo para ambos, y así era pues para él en especial seria como un renacimiento. Sus próximos cumpleaños prometían ser mejores que los pasados donde tenía recuerdos llenos de amargura.

Hoy se probaría por última vez su túnica para la boda de boda, había escogido un color perla con bordados en plata y oro debajo solo usaría un pantalón color gris claro en conjunto con unas botas de piel de dragón color marfil. Su tío Max lo estaba acompañando y por la mirada que le lanzo aprobaba el conjunto completo.

- Te ves magnifico – aseguro – Seguro que el novio no podrá esperar a que termine la ceremonia.

- Jajaja… estoy seguro que no será el único que ya no puede esperar más, la verdad toda esta espera se me a echo eterna.

- Ya verás que todo baldra la pena, después de unos años tendrán bellos recuerdos de la boda.

- Merlín te escuche tío, el sabe que ya no sería capaz de aguantar algo más.

- Tú eres fuerte sobrino, y ya sabes, lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte. Además Percy te ama el no permitirá que nada mas vuelva a dañarte.

- Si, a veces me despierto pensando que todo es una ilusión, que todo lo que descubrí fue solo un sueño. Pero luego miro el anillo de compromiso que me dio Percy y me doy cuenta que todo es real.

- Lo es, todo es muy real. La verdad el día de la cena yo ya sospechaba de que iba todo, pero no esperaba que Percy te lo pidiera de esa forma, esa sí que fue una escena memorable, los dos fueron muy emotivos, nunca había presenciado una pedida de mano así – aseguro mientras reía con genuino humor mezclado con felicidad pura.

- No me lo recuerdes no se en que estaba pensando Percy al hacer y decir todo eso y yo me avergüenzo de como reaccione – dijo un poco ruborizado por la vergüenza que le provocaba recordar la escena.

**Flash Back**

Draco estaba en la mansión de su Tío Max, hace solo unos momentos que saliera del cuarto en donde estaba su Padre. Hoy no se iría directamente a la casa que compartiera con Percy, pues este les había informado a su Tío y a él que tenía algo importante que decirles esa noche. Él le había preguntado de que se trataba, y el mayor solo había esquivado sus preguntas diciendo que en la cena lo sabría. Por esto tenía mucha curiosidad por lo que pasaría esta noche, no se le ocurría de que podría querer hablar Percy, solo esperaba que no fuera una mala noticia.

Bajo al salón, donde su Tío y Percy ya lo esperaban, ambos estaban enfundados en túnicas de magos que les sentaban de maravilla, desde que llegaran a Francia que había visto a Percy usando túnicas en ocasiones importantes como cuando fueran al ministerio para regularizar su situación en el país. No entendía porque la estaba usando ahora, en su Tío no era raro verlo por la casa vestido así, pero Percy por lo general si bien se vestía siempre muy formal y elegante cuando salía de casa donde por lo general usaba ropa mas casual llegando incluso a usar jean y playeras muggles. El estaba como siempre vestido con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones de tela claros de corte recto, pero que al ser a medida le torneaba las piernas muy bien, lo mismo que la camisa que era muy cara y elegante.

- Draco… – lo llamo Percy.

- Percy… Tío… – contesto él.

- Qué bueno que llegaste sobrino, Percy estaba pidiendo mi consentimiento para algo muy interesante en donde tú tienes la última palabra por supuesto – dijo esto último mirando a Percy a los ojos.

- De que se trata – quiso saber él.

- Draco… – comenzó Percy – les pedí esta reunión porque desde que te conozco que me di cuenta que entre nosotros surgió algo que es difícil de explicar en palabras. Nunca me he considerado la mejor persona del mundo, algunos me han tachado de insensible, un apático total, pero cuando te conocí y te vi herido sin conocerte me surgieron unas ganas incontrolables de protegerte, cuidarte, alejarte del mundo y encerrarte para que nada te tocara, ni te hiciera daño.

- Percy… yo te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por ayudarme y… – intento explicarse Draco emocionado por lo que dijo el otro.

- Déjame terminar por favor Draco… lo que quiero decir es que eres especial, para mi eres importante de una manera que nunca pensé que podría importarme nadie, cuando estoy contigo siento que ese es mi lugar, que siempre debió ser así, tú conmigo, a mi lado y yo al tuyo. Me desgaste pensando que todo esto es ilógico, que apenas nos conocemos, pero es inevitable para mi sentir que nos conocemos desde siempre. Es inevitable para mí querer estar contigo siempre. Porque me he dado cuenta Draco, que me he enamorado irremediablemente de ti…

- Percy… – hablo Draco con la voz ahogada por el llanto de pura felicidad que quería escapar de su garganta – yo… también me enamore de ti, del compañero que halle en ti, del hombre que eres, de la seguridad que me brinda estar contigo, de la confianza que surgió entre nosotros desde que nos conocimos… – no pudo decir más porque su voz lo traicionaba.

- Por eso Draco… - continuo Percy mientras se situaba a un paso de Draco para luego poner una rodilla en el suelo, mientras con una mano tomaba la del menor y le ajustaba un anillo en el dedo para terminar diciendo – ¿me harías el honor de ser el mago más feliz de la historia aceptando ser mi esposo, mi compañero de ahora en adelante, hasta el fin de mis días en este mundo?

Fue entonces que Draco ya no pudo detener mas las lagrimas, que traicioneras escapaban de sus ojos para recorrer sus mejillas. Pero tampoco pudo contener la sonrisa que adornaba sus labios mientras su boca dejaba escapar el sí que el otro aun arrodillado esperaba. Pero no fue lo único que el otro recibió, sino también los labios del menor mientras este se agachaba para literalmente arrojarse a sus brazos, donde posteriormente profundizaron el beso que sellaba una promesa de felicidad para el futuro.

**Fin del Flash Back**

- No tienes por qué avergonzarte, los dos se aman y eso es lo que importa – aseguro Máxime.

- Sí, pero pude solo decir sí, sin arrojarme encima de él. ¡lo tire al piso Tío! – se exasperó Draco.

- No creo que le afectara mucho. Los dos se veían muy feliz cuando se besaban, incluso creo que se olvidaron que estaba ahí.

- ¡Oh, por Merlín! No me lo sigas recordando – chilló avergonzado Draco – mejor me cambio y ya nos vamos – dijo para luego perderse en el probador, mientras escuchaba la risa de su Tío, perecía que este mientras tuviera vida no dejaría que se olvidara de la escena tan cursi que dieron él y Percy ese día.

Así, entre los últimos preparativos paso la última semana que faltaba para la boda. Si bien el enlace seria privado solo estarían presentes los novios, un testigo, que sería Maxime y el oficial que llevaría a cabo el enlace. Acordaron que luego se celebraría una pequeña reunión, donde iría la flor innata de la sociedad mágica Francesa. Todo por insistencia de Maxime, que alegaba que no todos los días se casa un miembro de la familia Roux. Porque, si bien los novios no conocían a nadie, todos eran amigos o conocidos de la familia Roux, que estaba muy bien posicionada en la sociedad, donde contaban con mucho poder e influencia. Influencias, que nunca estaban de más, que gozaran ahora los novios.

Como habían decidido mantener un bajo perfil para el caso Malfoy, entiéndase este como la verdad de lo sucedido con Lucius y Draco a través de estos años y su real participación en la guerra. Presentarían a Draco solo como sobrino de Maxime y heredero de los Roux y a Percy como su prometido y ese día esposo inglés, Patriarca de una familia sangre pura, ósea como Lord Percival Black.

Solo el Ministro de Magia Francesa, así como los miembros del Tribunal Mágico donde presentaron las pruebas sabrían la relación de Draco con la Familia Malfoy y si bien algunos de ellos eran miembros de Familias importantes, estuvieron de acuerdo en guardar la información hasta que el heredero Malfoy dispusiera lo contrario. Después de todo no les convenía hacer alguna afrenta al heredero de dos grandes familias y próximo consorte del Patriarca y Lord de una reconocida Familia inglesa, famosa entre los sangre pura, como lo eran los Black.

**_Noche previa al día de la boda_**

La boda se celebraría de forma privada en el estudio, previamente decorado, de la Mansión Roux. Donde luego se recibiría a los invitados al banquete, en el salón de baile de la Mansión.

Los elfos estuvieron ordenando y acomodando todo para la recepción hasta muy tarde en la noche de ese día previo a la boda. Y así se lo hicieron saber al dueño de la mansión que se encontraba hay para repartir ordenes a los elfos, de como quería todo.

- Amo Roux – hablo uno de los elfos – mi señor, ya está todo como usted ordeno, señor.

- Bien Tird, mañana tú te encargaras que los demás elfos sigan mis órdenes y atiendan bien a mis invitados. No quiero errores Tird, mañana es la boda de mi querido sobrino. – dijo mientras sonreía – dime Tird, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que celebramos algo?

- Fue hace mucho ya mi señor.

- Si, desde que mis amadas, hija y esposa dejaran este mundo.

- Pero el señor ya no está solo, ahora tiene al señorito Draco y al amo Lucius y al señor Black.

- Sí, pero mi sobrino Lucius aun no despierta y no sé si lo haga.

- El amo Roux, hallara la forma, Tird está seguro que el amo encontrara la forma de despertar al amo Lucius.

- Que Merlín te escuche Tird, que Merlín te escuche.- y diciendo esto se marcho de ahí. Mañana seria un día muy largo y también importante.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10 La boda**

**_Mansión Roux_**

**_Día de la boda_**

**_5 de junio de 1999_**

No cavia duda que fue una buena idea escoger el 5 de junio como fecha para la boda. Desde la mañana el día prometía ser hermoso, pero como no si estaban entrando a la estación de verano que se extendía hasta finales de agosto.

La ceremonia tendría lugar en la tarde como a las 15:00 horas. Solo faltaban dos horas para eso. Draco ya se encontraba en un cuarto de la mansión bañándose y preparándose, al igual que Percy que estaba arreglándose en un cuarto en otra ala de la Mansión en el extremo opuesto.

Así, cuando el reloj marcaba las 14: 45 horas. Se veía bajar a Percy ataviado con una túnica de mago color negro con bordados color plata que formaban intrincados dibujos en los bordes de la túnica que llevaba abierta donde debajo se podía ver una camisa banca y unos pantalones de vestir negros en conjunto con unos zapatos del mismo color. En definitiva tendría un bello contraste con Draco que vestiría de colores claros. Fue Máxime quien, viendo los dos conjuntos, se encargo que ambos novios se vistieran acordes el uno del otro.

El juez que oficiaría la ceremonia ya se encontraba en el lugar, al igual que Máxime que sería el testigo. Percy llego hasta ellos y tomo su lugar para la ceremonia, ahora solo faltaba el otro novio que, decidido previamente, caminaría solo hasta el altar dispuesto en el despacho.

No pasaron más de diez minutos desde que Percy se acomodara en su lugar para que el otro novio atravesara la puerta abierta en el despacho. Se aproximaba con pasos tranquilos y una sonrisa en la cara, su túnica era cerrada de color perla con bordados en plata y oro, debajo se veía un pantalón color gris claro en conjunto con unas botas de piel de dragón color marfil. El pelo a diferencia de Percy, que lo llevaba suelto, él lo había recogido con una cinta blanca en la nuca, pero unos mechones más cortos se escapaban para enmarcarle el rostro.

Ambos novios se estudiaron con detenimiento una vez estuvieron uno al lado del otro. Draco extendió su mano para que Percy la tomara e hizo un asentimiento de reconocimiento para su tío que se encontraba a la derecha del pelirrojo. Fue entonces que el juez comenzó.

- Mis queridos hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos para… – empezó su discurso, que se extendió una media hora, ya que debía rezar algunos ritos en latín para unir sus almas y bendecir su unión. Ambos habían decidido que no solo unirían sus magias, sino también sus destinos, entrelazando sus almas para que fueran una. Muy pocos magos se atrevían a hacerlo pues en ese tipo de unión no existía el divorcio mágico, el cual solo desasía la unión de sus magias, mas no de sus almas. – …por todo esto Percival Ignatius Cygnus Black Weasley ¿aceptas como tu compañero en cuerpo, alma y magia a Draco Lucius Black Roux Malfoy para amarlo, respetarlo y cuidarlo en la salud y la enfermedad todos los días de tú vida?

- Acepto y lo juro por mi alma y magia.

- Y tú Draco Lucius Black Roux Malfoy ¿aceptas como tu compañero en cuerpo, alma y magia a Percival Ignatius Cygnus Black Weasley para amarlo, respetarlo y cuidarlo en la salud y la enfermedad todos los días de tú vida?

- Yo… Acepto y lo juro por mi alma y magia

- Entonces tómense de las manos… - luego rezo un hechizo de unión en Latín lo que provoco que las magias de ambos salieran un momento de su cuerpo para encontrarse, bailar y aceptarse, provocando un espectáculo fascinante para la vista de los ahí presentes, lleno de todos los colores inimaginables contenidos en ese fluir de magia que envolvía a ambos novios. – …con el poder que la Gran Magia me confiere los declaro unidos en cuerpo, alma y magia. Que la Gran Magia los bendiga y los colme de bendiciones y bienaventuranzas. Ahora pueden sellar su unión con un beso – termino el juez.

Ambos no terminaron de oír esto último para juntar sus labios en un hondo y profundo beso que fue festejado con aplausos por Máxime.

Estaba hecho, ahora solo faltaba que sellaran esa unión consumando el matrimonio y entonces el ritual estaría completo, pero para que funcionara debían hacerlo cuando el día muere para nacer de nuevo, ósea a las doce en de la noche.

Aun faltaba tiempo para que llegara la noche, el sol aun se encontraba imponente en lo alto del cielo, donde durante el día era el astro rey, amo y señor del cielo.

- Es hora de salir, los invitados ya están llegando, les ordene a los elfos que los llevaran al gran salón. Es tiempo de que conozcan a mi sobrino y a su ahora esposo.

- Si, ya es tiempo de que empecemos a movernos dentro de las altas esferas sociales – hablo Percy a ambos pues el juez se había retirado hace unos momentos.

- Supongo que no queda otra opción – dijo con tedio Draco, pues no guardaba buenos recuerdos de su anterior experiencia en sociedad de cuando fuera conocido como el heredero de los Malfoy.

- Ya hemos hablado de esto amor, es necesario que nos movamos en estos círculos para generar influencia. Eso nos será útil cuando queramos limpiar el nombre de los Malfoy, el tuyo y el de tu Padre.

- Tu marido tiene razón, las influencias son primordiales para que la gente olvide y si bien ustedes, ni tú ni Lucius, hicieron nada malo, su nombre están enlodados por culpa de esa mujer. El apellido Malfoy es sinónimo de maldad para muchos y aun si lográramos limpiar sus nombres, muchos podrían no creer, incluso podría generar un odio mayor que el de ahora al pensar que todo es una treta, un engaño más.

- Si, en este momento no deben relacionarte con el apellido Malfoy, pues podría ser peligroso para ti y para tu Padre, mas ahora que esta vulnerable. Aun no tenemos las pruebas suficientes para desenmascarar a Narcissa, en cambio ella tiene influencias pues salió bien librada de la guerra, en cambio tu Draco…., tu mismo me confesaste que ni siquiera podías salir a la calle porque en cuanto te descuidabas eras atacado por la espalda y a nadie, ni a los aurores les importaba pues según todos, era lo que te merecías por ser un mortifago y haber escapado de Azkaban. Sin mencionar que no la pasaste nada bien este medio año que fuiste a Hogwarts, que te atacaban por la espalda en los pasillos y los cursos menores de tu propia casa te ignoraban.

- Lo se Percy pero sigue sin querer gustarme volver a ese mundo de apariencias que es la alta sociedad, puede ser terrible tener que vivir en ella mas cuando estas solo. Rodeado de personas pero solo, pues a nadie le importas realmente.

- Eso no solo pasa en la alta sociedad Draco. Pasa en todas las clases sociales mira mi ejemplo yo nunca fui de la alta sociedad, los Weasley a pesar de ser una familia de sangre pura son pobres y yo también estuve siempre solo a pesar de estar rodeado de gente nunca les importe, solo fui el familiar molesto, el indeseable que había que soportar pues era parte de la familia, nunca nadie se preocupo realmente por mí.

- Percy a mi me importas, ahora yo soy tu familia, nosotros somos una familia.

- Lo sé Draco, es por eso que quiero que entiendas que ahora somos una familia y por tanto no estás solo, enfrentaremos esto juntos.

- Tienes razón amor, esto no será igual que antes porque ahora te tengo a ti y también a ti tío Max – dijo Draco mirando a Percy y luego a Máxime que no había intervenido en la conversación que mantuviera la pareja.

- Así es sobrino ahora no estás solo, ninguno de nosotros lo está – sentencio mirando a la pareja. Pues era cierto, desde ahora ninguno estaría solo, ya que ahora tenían una familia.

Los tres caminaron hacia el gran salón donde los invitados aguardaban, con Máxime a la cabeza como correspondía al ser este el amo de la Mansión.

Al traspasar las puertas del gran salón, se pudo ver como el mismo estaba abarrotado de personas, todas elegantemente vestidas. La multitud guardo silencio para prestar atención a las tres personas que eran la razón por la que ellos estaban ahí.

- Bienvenidos sean todos – hablo Máxime a los presentes – es un placer para mi presentarles a las personas que son la razón de esta reunión. Este guapo joven a mi derecha es mi querido sobrino y heredero. Su nombre es Draco Roux, recientemente también Black – diciendo esto Máxime sonrió pues el apellido Black era conocido en la comunidad mágica de Francia, por lo que genero una serie de murmullos entre los asistentes. Pues ellos solo habían sido invitados a una fiesta que daría Lord Roux, no conocían el motivo de la celebración. – y este otro es Lord Percival Black, Patriarca de la Familia Black, él desde hace ya un tiempo es el prometido de mi sobrino y hoy ambos se han unido en sagrado matrimonio. – y diciendo esto empieza a aplaudir, cosa que repitieron todos los presentes.

- Pero eso no es todo, tío Max – tomo la palabra Percy, cosa que hizo que todos guardaran silencio – se te olvido mencionar que hoy es el cumpleaños de mi querido Dragón. – termino diciendo mientras tomaba la mano de Draco y le daba una pequeña sonrisa, que el otro retribuyo de igual forma mientras conectaban sus miradas. Todo esto frente a la atenta mirada de los invitados que pudieron distinguir el sutil brillo de amor en la pareja, dejándoles en claro que esa no solo era una boda arreglada por conveniencia entre dos Familias poderosas, sino una por autentico amor.

En la mente de los invitados esta posibilidad no se les antojaba tan inverosímil pues ambos novios eran realmente guapos, y juntos hacían una pareja envidiable.

Así, paso el resto de la velada sin siquiera darse cuenta, pues los novios y Máxime estuvieron caminando y conversando con los invitados la mayor parte de la noche. Solo pararon cuando los novios bailaron un vals, para deleite de todos los presentes. Pues ambos bailaban estupendamente bien, Draco por que a pesar de no estar acostumbrado a ser guiado tenía una gracia innata, y Percy muy al contrario de lo que sus hermanos siempre pensaron, era un gran bailarín y no tenía problemas en guiar a Draco.

La hora de que los novios se retiraran había llegado, faltaba poco para que fueran las doce de la noche. Así, ambos se despidieron y se perdieron por las escaleras para su primera noche como esposos.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11 Una noche para amar**

**_Mansión Roux _**

**_5 de junio de 1999 – 23:35 hrs. _**

Ya en el cuarto de Draco, en la Mansión Roux. Ambos se contemplaron esta sería la primera vez para ambos, pues si bien Percy contaba con experiencia esta solo era con mujeres y Draco antes de la guerra solo había tonteado con algunas compañeras de Slytherin, sin llegar más allá de unos cuentos besos y manoseos, y durante la guerra estaba más preocupado por mantenerse con vida que en otra cosa, y ni hablar de haber podido obtener alguna experiencia después de esta, ya que todos lo evitaban como si fuera el portador de la fiebre de Dragón.

Hablando con la verdad Draco en toda su vida solo había tenido una experiencia con el sexo masculino, y esa fue en un rincón oscuro de un antro muggle al que fue después de la guerra, en el verano anterior de tener que volver a Hogwars para repetir séptimo año. Aquella vez había tomado unos cuantos tragos muggles, que resultaron ser muy sabrosos. Con el alcohol en la sangre sus inhibiciones bajaron, cosa que le resulto muy favorable a un muggle que lo llevo a un rincón oscuro donde se masturbaron hasta venirse. Luego el muggle había murmurado algo de ir a su casa, fue entonces que Draco se disculpo para ir al baño y se desapareció, ya que no estaba lo suficientemente borracho como para acostarse con un muggle.

Draco al pensar en su experiencia con el muggle, pensó que tal vez si tomaban algo se relajarían. No sabía qué era lo que pensaba Percy, pero él estaba un poco nervioso no quería parecer tan inexperto frente a Percy, que obviamente poseía más experiencia que él a sus recién cumplidos diecinueve. Percy tenía veintidós, y en agosto cumpliría los veintitrés, era en momentos como este que notaba esos cinco años de diferencia, no le preocupaba la diferencia de años en sí, que en realidad no eran muchos, si no la experiencia que significaban esos cinco años. Tampoco podía olvidar que hasta ahora Percy solo había salido con mujeres, ¿y si no le gustaba el sexo entre hombres?, no dudaba de los sentimientos de Percy hacia él, sino de que su propia falta de experiencia arruinara las cosas.

Mientras seguía dándole vueltas a esos pensamientos en su cabeza, no se dio cuenta que Percy estaba parado de tras de él, hasta que sintió sus brazos rodeándolo en un abrazo y el apoyo de la barbilla del otro en su hombro.

- Se lo que estas pensando – hablo Percy.

- Si, ¿y qué estoy pensando?

- Estas nervioso, por lo que vamos a hacer ahora, tienes miedo de no satisfacerme.

- Yo…

- ¿No lo sientes?, el vinculo…

- ¿Tú no estás nervioso?

- Si lo estoy, tengo miedo de lastimarte.

- Tu no harías eso – sentencio Draco, mientras se giraba sin deshacer el abrazo y miraba a los ojos a Percy – tu me amas – dijo ya más seguro.

- Si, te amo y tu también me amas a pesar de que nuestro vinculo aun no está completo puedo sentir un retaso de tus emociones.

- Si – dijo con los ojos cerrados – yo también puedo sentirte. Tienes razón estoy nervioso tu solo has estado con mujeres y si decides que no te gusta hacerlo con un hombre y…

- Draco, desde que hice que te corrieras en la ducha que he fantaseado con llegar más allá contigo, si no lo hice fue porque quería que nuestra primera vez fuera especial, cuando ya estuviéramos casados, cuando ya fueras mío.

- Yo… quiero ser tuyo Percy y que tú seas mío.

- Así será, esta noche es nuestra, para amarnos…

Diciendo esto el mayor lo besa primero despacio, lentamente, saboreando la boca del otro. Luego el beso se hace más profundo, demandante, la pasión que sienten el uno por el otro los devora. Se necesitan, como el fuego necesita al aire para avivarse. Ambos se ayudan a quitarse las ropas que si bien son elegantes y hermosas, ahora solo les estorban en su deseo de recorres la piel desnuda del otro.

Ya desnudos sobre la cama no pueden evitar contemplar al otro con hambre, un deseo instintivo de querer fundirse los domina, los carcome. Vuelven a juntar sus bocas en un beso, mientras sus manos recorren el cuerpo del otro, descubriendo el cuerpo ajeno pero a la vez tan familiar, tan correcto.

- Eres hermoso… – dijo Percy

Mientras recorría con sus manos el pecho de Draco, en estos últimos meses el menor había recuperado unos cuantos quilos que le faltaban, así como su semblante que era ahora aun más bello si es que era posible. Los ojos de Draco brillaban con lo mismo que se reflejaba en los de Percy, amor, pasión y deseo. Siguió bajando sus manos por el torso de Draco, hasta llegar a su meta, la polla del menor. Se relamió los labios, desde hace mucho que se preguntaba cómo se sentiría tener el miembro del menor en su boca, no espero mas e hizo lo que deseaba. Esto provoco un jadeo en el rubio. Mientras el pelirrojo siguió degustándolo, tenía un sabor salado pero a él le sabía a deseo, al deseo que Draco sentía por él.

Percy aun no quería que el menor se viniera, por lo que dejo lo que estaba haciendo para dirigir su boca un poco más abajo, pasando su lengua por los sacos de Draco siguió bajando hasta toparse con su entrada rosada y fruncida. Le dio un lengüetazo, y sintió que Draco daba un respingo.

Se incorporo un poco, y tomando su varita murmuro un hechizo lubricante en la entrada de Draco, luego empezó a prepararlo con un dedo entrándolo y sacándolo.

- Percy…

- ¿Estás bien Draco?

- Si yo… puedes poner otro – y haciendo le caso puso otro dedo – Ah…, ah…, ah…

- Voy a poner otro.

- Está bien…

Ya cuando los tres dedos entraron con facilidad Percy dijo

- Date la vuelta para que sea más fácil…

- No, quiero que lo hagamos de frente, quiero ver tu cara.

- Estas seguro así puede que te duela más…

- Estoy seguro ¡solo hazlo!

- Está bien, está bien, no te enojes – y le beso la nariz mientras sonreía, pues le gustaba cuando el otro se comportaba un poco infantil, le parecía tierno.

- Mm… - fue lo único que respondió Draco

Entonces Percy alineo su miembro en la entrada de Draco, donde fue empujándolo lento pero firmemente. Una vez dentro se quedo un momento quieto, ya que no quería lastimar a su Dragón.

- Dime si te estoy lastimando.

- No lo haces, solo quédate quieto un momento…

Entonces al mayor se le ocurrió una idea. Dejaría que el menor marcara el ritmo, por eso el los cambio de posición dejando al menor a horcajadas encima suyo.

- Que haces…

- Dejarte marcar el ritmo.

- Pero…

- Está bien ve a tu propio ritmo. Tu placer es el mío Draco…

- Percy… – fue lo único que dijo mientras se acercaba para un beso arrollador, donde sus lenguas peleaban por dominarse la una a la otra.

En eso Draco comenzó a mover las caderas marcando un ritmo lento pero placentero. Fue en una de esas envestidas que la polla de Percy toco ese punto dulce, que le provoco espasmos de placer al rubio.

Draco tratando de repetir la sensación movió con más ímpetu sus caderas, marcando ahora un ritmo frenético y errático. Esto no solo le daba placer a él, pues en cada espasmo su entrada se contraía, apretando el miembro de Percy mientras este lo envestía. Así, los dos eran incapaz de acallar los gemidos que salían de sus bocas, pues aun aunque se besaban con pasión estos brotaban.

Con ese ritmo estuvieron con un buen rato, que a ellos les parecieron décadas pero el momento más alucinante aun estaba por llegar, ya que en esos segundos donde estaban al borde del orgasmo algo literalmente mágico sucedió. Al igual que en la ceremonia sus magias se hicieron visibles en un espectáculo de luces, pero eso no fue lo que los trastorno, sino las sensaciones que venían acompañadas con ello.

Al igual que sintieran antes sus magias danzaron y se reconocieron, pero esta vez la sensación no fue solo de bienestar y paz sino también de placer, un placer tan intenso que los llevo al orgasmo más espectacular que hubieran tenido en toda su vida. Nada que pudieran haber experimentado antes se puede comparar con lo que en ese momento ambos sintieron. Era perfecto, como dos mitades de una sola pieza que fueran hechas para encontrarse y unirse en la perfección más absoluta.

El ritual estaba completo, ahora eran uno. Sus magias y destinos estaban entrelazados la suerte de uno seria la del otro, así también como el poder y la magia.

- Ahora somos uno… – dijo Percy.

- Sí, es como recuperar una parte que no sabía que no tenía…

- Sí, me siento completo… como si siempre hubiera tenido que ser así, tú y yo juntos… complementándonos. Siendo uno solo, como ahora.

- Percy… te amo, ahora y siempre, te amo… – dijo Draco mientras lo abrazaba aun unidos en la misma posición que estuvieran mientras hacían el amor. Así, sin que el mayor saliera del interior del otro.

- Yo también te amo Draco, como jamás pensé amar a nadie – y diciendo esto lo besa, con un beso desbordante de pasión.

Y así, mientras se besaban volvieron a intercambiar posiciones, ahora Percy estaba encima, mientras que el menor estaba de espaldas al colchón. Las caricias poco a poco fueron subiendo de tono para posteriormente iniciar de nueva cuenta esa danza de amor en la que ellos eran los protagonistas. Porque esa noche recién comenzaba y era toda suya para amarse con pasión y ternura, en ese instante que solo era una noche para amar.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12 De fortunas y genios**

_**Mansión Roux**_

_**19 de Junio de 1999**_

Era un día esplendido, el sol ya estaba en el cielo. En la cama se podía ver una pareja abrazada aun durmiendo, pues la noche anterior se quedaron despiertos hasta muy tarde. El rubio, que estaba en brazos de un pelirrojo mayor, se remueve inquieto, pues se está despertando.

- Mm… - se remueve en los brazos del mayor.

El otro solo lo ignora, para abrazarlo con más fuerza, mientras lo jala más cerca de él. El rubio solo se ríe por lo bajo mientras dice:

- Ya es tarde y debemos bajar al desayuno, ya sabes que a tío Max le gusta que desayunemos todos juntos.

- Mm… él puede esperar aún es temprano y no me has dado los buenos días como Merlín manda – dice mientras rueda para quedar encima de Draco, al cual tiene inmovilizado de ambas manos.

- A si, y según usted como debería yo darle los buenos días…

- Mm… no sé, para empezar un beso estaría bien – y diciendo esto lo besa de una manera arrolladora, que hace al menor pasar los brazos, ya libres, por detrás del cuello para profundizar aun más el beso.

- Percy… ya es tarde.

- Está bien – dice ya resignado. Rodando por la cama para poder enderezarse.

Luego de vestirse bajaron juntos al comedor, esto ya era una rutina diaria, puesto que después de la boda ambos decidieron que se mudarían de manera permanente a la Mansión Roux. No tenia caso que ellos vivieran en la casa que los Black tenían en París si se pasaban la mayoría del tiempo ahí, ya sea porque Draco iba a visitar a su padre o porque Percy fuera a hablar con Maxime de algún asunto de negocios.

Porque el mayor no solo había decidido empezar a usar el apellido Black, sino que se estaba poniéndose al corriente de todos los negocios que los Black poseían, que no eran pocos. También al ser Draco mayor de edad y por ende al estar su Padre "muerto" o en este caso incapacitado para ejercer de cabeza de la familia, recayó en él al cumplir los diecinueve todo el poder y los bienes de los Malfoy. Pues esta era la edad legal mágica para tomar posesión de su herencia.

Draco al enterarse de esto y por concejo de Percy y Máxime hizo los trámites de posesión, ahora él era el amo de todo lo que los Malfoy poseían. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al intentar tomar posesión de su herencia y darse cuenta que las cuentas bancarias, así como las empresas y algunas propiedades, estaban en números negativos y casi al borde de la banca rota. Aun cuando Draco sabía que si bien luego de la guerra los Malfoy habían perdido una cantidad considerable de dinero, para pagar cuantiosas indemnizaciones por la guerra, estos seguían siendo extremadamente ricos.

Con eso en mente los tres con la ayuda de un contador profesional revisaron minuciosamente las cuentas y los movimientos realizados en los últimas décadas y llegaron a la conclusión de que Narcissa, en los años que se hizo pasar por Lucius, no solo se había dedicado a despilfarrar el dinero sino que también desfalco a todas las empresas Malfoy, transfiriendo las ganancia producidas por estas a otras cuentas a su nombre de soltera, pero lo peor de todo es que lo hizo de tal manera que fuera supuestamente legal, ya que hizo estos movimientos usando la identidad de Lucius. Y a pesar de que ellos sabían esto no tenían pruebas de su culpabilidad.

Lo que Draco si pudo hacer fue usar su magia para vetarle la entrada a todas las propiedades, como Malfoy Manor, ahora cualquier propiedad de los Malfoy así como sus empresas eran lugares donde ella no podía ingresas, ni influir de ninguna manera. Y Percy hizo lo mismo con las propiedades de los Black al repudiarla, borrándola del árbol familiar.

Percy desde que llegaran a Francia, y se hiciera primero cargo de la Fortuna de los Black, había demostrado ser muy hábil en los negocios, él aseguraba que era muy fácil ya que desde pequeño que estaba acostumbrado a administrar bien el dinero. Máxime en cambio lo había felicitado asegurando que tenía una habilidad innata con los negocios y la administración.

Por eso fue a Percy al que se le ocurrió la idea de fusionar algunas empresas de los Malfoy y los Black que se dedicaban a lo mismo o bien eran el complemento perfecto de una y otra. Así ahora él no solo se encargaba de la Fortuna Black sino que también administraba la de Draco, asiendo de aval y prestándole capital para evitar que algunas empresas quebraran. Draco en un principio no quería que Percy gastara de su dinero para salvar las empresas Malfoy, pero este lo termino convenciéndolo. Primero porque aseguraba todo lo suyo era de él también y después porque le prometió que solo serian prestamos que una vez las empresas estuvieran recuperadas se lo podría devolver.

Así, Percy con algunos consejos de Máxime trazo un plan de negocios a largo plazo para recuperar la fortuna Malfoy. Máxime estaba encantado con Percy, pues si bien el era medimago por vocación también era el dueño de una fortuna que necesitaba su administración y ya llevaba años asiéndolo. Por eso no era raro que de vez en cuando Draco los encontraba enfrascados en conversaciones de negoción que si bien el también entendía algo, pues lo educaron para algún día llevar las riendas de su fortuna, no era un apasionado como esos dos.

Hoy era una de esas mañanas pues ni bien llegaron al comedor que Máxime dijo:

- Eres un genio sobrino…

- Porque soy un genio – inquirió Draco.

- No tú sobrino, aunque no dudo que seas muy inteligente. Me refiero a tu esposo, que también es mi sobrino, aunque sea político.

- ¿Y yo que hice? – pregunto Percy.

- Te acuerdas de la inversión de tierra, esa que estaba devaluada porque no se podían plantar viñas en ella…

- Las de Lyon. Si lo recuerdo yo las compre todas, pues pensé en que como estaban cerca de muchas viñas famosas podría construir algún tipo de hotel con rutas turísticas por las viñas, tenemos los tres propiedades que producen vinos ahí, ya tengo algunas ideas para las rutas, incluso si funciona podemos invitar a otros viñedos a participar, para ampliar el atractivo.

- Si, y yo estuve de acuerdo contigo ya que si bien es una inversión riesgosa con la publicidad adecuada podemos logras que los magos se interesen en hacer de Lyon el lugar para pasar sus vacaciones.

- No solo sus vacaciones, estará funcionando todo el año el hotel tendrá su propio restaurante donde serviremos los mejores vinos, es ahí donde quiero apuntar con fuerza ya que quiero que una vez conozcan el restauran y el ambiente decidan quedarse ahí a descansar. Y por supuesto como el trato será de primera querrán volver.

- No dudo del proyecto – afirmo Máxime – pero no es costumbre que los magos pasen sus vacaciones en el campo, la moda es viajar en cruceros por el mundo.

- Si, ja!... la propia Narcissa no se bajaba de ellos – se quejo Draco – seguro ahora debe estar en uno gastándose mi dinero.

- Bueno – tratando de calmar a su sobrino dijo – lo que les quería decir era otra cosa. Los arquitectos encargados del proyecto fueron a ver las tierras…

- Eso fue hace tiempo Max, la construcción ya debería haber comenzado. No me digas que aun no empieza, no los he contactado desde antes de la boda pero les deje todas las instrucciones y ya deberían llevar el 50% de la obra gruesa…

- Cálmate Percy, yo me he estado haciendo cargo de eso en tu ausencia, y las obras iban perfectamente hasta hace unas semana – afirmo Máxime – cuando el encargado de la obra se contacto conmigo, me dijo que hubo un desprendimiento de tierra y que esta abrió una especie de hoyo en la tierra y al bajar a investigar encontraron unos restos, de lo que parecía un santuario antiguo. Por eso mande a un experto en arqueología mágica para que estudiara las ruinas. Y aquí tengo el informe, – señalo unos papeles en la mesa - la ruinas corresponden a un Clan Druida y lo que encontramos es un altar de ceremonias, la data de las ruinas es de aproximadamente 4.500 años antes de Merlín. El arqueólogo esta maravillado, ya está haciendo los trámites para declararlo un patrimonio mágico. Y ya sabes que los patrimonios mágicos encontrados por magos pueden esconderse de los muggles y son aun más visitados por la comunidad mágica que aquellos a la vista de los muggles.

- No lo puedo creer, esto es fantástico esto asegura nuestro excito en el proyecto turístico. Es un plus con el que no contábamos y que asegura el interés de la comunidad mágica en nuestro complejo, sin contar que el valor de la tierra se multiplicara – dijo feliz Percy.

- Ves te dije que tienes un don para los negocios. Parece que no importa que hagas, todo te favorece al final.

- Oh… Percy, ¿podemos ir a ver esas ruinas? Amo la cultura Druida y ahí tan pocos vestigios de su existencia, casi todo está en los libros o pergaminos y en alguna otra artesanía pero no existen monumentos ni ruinas conocidas, hasta ahora, oh! ¡No lo puedo creer! Percy, vamos por favor, si… – Draco lo miraba con suplica, en verdad estaba emocionado por conocer esas ruinas, ahora que lo pensaba a él también le llamaba la atención la cultura Druida, pues era los primeros magos conocidos, en historia de la magia ese en particular era uno de sus temas preferidos a tocar, en especial le resultaba gracioso que los muggles pensaran que el Stonehenge* era un monumento Druida. Y por lo visto a su consorte le pasaba lo mismo que él, otra cosa que tenían en común. Entonces sonriendo dijo – claro que iremos, Dragón.

- ¡Sí! – grito Draco para luego tirarse sobre Percy y besarlo – ¡te amo¡ ¡te amo! ¡te amo!

- Vaya si me vas a besar así cada vez que encuentre unas ruinas, tendré que ponerme a estudiar arqueología mágica.

- Tonto, te beso así porque te amo, …y bueno también porque me complaces – le susurro al oído con voz grave.

- Entonces tendré que complacer y a ser feliz a mi Dragón – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Pues sí, tu obligación es mimarme – ronroneo Draco.

- Ja ja ja ja te amo mi Dragón malcriado.

- Yo también te amo gatito.

*el Stonehenge es un monumento megalítico de la edad de bronce situado en Inglaterra. Está formado por grandes bloques de piedra metamórfica distribuidos en cuatro circunferencias concéntricas. A Percy le hace gracia que los muggles piensen que es un monumento Druida cuando en historia de la magia lo nombran como la obra artística de un famoso mago que en la edad media quiso reproducir un altar Druida, por lo tanto es falso aun cuando los muggles creen lo contrario. (este dato es inventado por mi).


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13 EXTASIS y Agradecimientos**

**4 de Julio de 1999**

**Ministerio de Magia Francés; Departamento de Asuntos Académicos (DAA)**

Se encontraba caminando por uno de los pasillos que daba hasta una pequeña salita donde aquellos que tuvieran algún asunto que tratar con el DAA esperaban.

Ahí sentados en un par de butacas su esposo y su tío lo esperaban, él acababa de rendir los ÉXTASIS (Exámenes Terribles de Alta Sabiduría e Invocaciones Secretas) para regularizar su situación académica, ya que abandono Hogwart, antes de terminar el curso, en las vacaciones de semana santa, donde saco a su Padre de la Mansión Malfoy para traerlo a Francia y también fue en esa época donde se topo con Percy.

Quién diría que este no solo lo ayudaría sino que sería el hombre del que se enamoraría y con el que se casaría. Si hace unos años alguien le hubiera dicho que se casaría con el primo de su Padre, un Black-Weasley que mas encima era un Gryffindor, lo hubiera tachado de loco, tal vez hasta lo hubiera maldecido.

Pero ahora solo uno mes después de la boda se daba cuenta que no concebiría ya su vida sin Percy. Él era todo lo que no sabía que deseaba en un compañero de vida, con él podía ser él mismo, relajarse y bajar las mascaras con las que había aprendido a vivir desde siempre, esas que luego de la guerra parecían pegadas a él de tal manera que ya las empezaba a creer reales.

Su esposo sin saberlo lo salvo de el abismo oscuro en el que se había convertido su existencia. Llenándola de luz, calor, vida, amor, pasión y comprensión, era ese grado de entendimiento, de reconocimiento dado entre ambos el que permitía que se compenetraran tanto. Draco lo admitía estaba perdidamente enamorado de ese hombre, y lo mejor de todo es que este le correspondía de la misma forma, él podía sentirlo a través del "Vinculo Eterno"* que los unía desde su casamiento.

- ¿Cómo te fue mi Dragón? – pregunto Percy una vez hubo llegado donde se encontraban los otros dos.

- Bien, me prepare mucho y no me resulto difícil. Además tú ya habías dado estas pruebas, recuerda que todo tu conocimiento ahora es mío y viceversa. Es imposible que me fuera mal. En especial me sirvieron mucho tus conocimientos en Transformaciones.

- Bien me alegra que te sirvieran, los tuyos también me han servido en especial en lo que respecta a manejarme como el Patriarca de la familia Black, después de todo a mí nadie me preparo para esto como a ti.

- Naciste para ello cariño. Y lo haces genial

- Sí, bueno, nunca esta demás saber 8 idiomas aparte del inglés gracias al vinculo que tengo con mi consorte.

- Y más te vale que lo agradezcas. Pase horas en clases extras mientras otros se divertían en vacaciones. – le advirtió Draco.

Mientras Percy lo acerca a él para robarle un beso.

- ¿Cuándo estarán los resultados sobrino?

- Me los enviaran vía lechuza en unas semanas. Y dentro de un mes tengo que venir para validar mis estudios anteriores en Hogwarts.

- Bien entonces ya podemos volver a Lyon. Quiero volver para supervisar desde ahí los trabajos – dijo Percy.

- Ya tengo un traslador listo solo debemos ir al área de apariciones – hablo esta vez Máxime

Así, los tres se dirigieron al área de aparición mágica, para dirigirse de vuelta a Lyon, pues el matrimonio solo había venido a Paris para los EXTASIS de Draco. No así Máxime que tenia compromisos que atender en Paris. Sin mencionar que si bien Lucius seguía en coma, sin mostrar cambios en su condición, Máxime no quería alejarse mucho tiempo de él, al igual que Draco pero el mayor lo había terminado convenciendo para que fuera tranquilo con su esposo.

Estas semanas en Lyon aparte de visitar las ruinas Percy y Draco las habían aprovechado para hacer cosas juntos, pues las semanas posteriores a la boda se la habían pasado en las Mansión Roux, más específicamente en su cuarto.

- Bueno Máxime, nosotros solo estaremos unas semanas más en Lyon y luego volveremos a Paris.

- Si tío, y por favor cuida a mi Padre, ya sabes que cualquier cambio solo me avisas y volveremos.

- No se preocupen vayan y disfruten de su tiempo a solas.

El traslador estaba listo para partir. El matrimonio lo tomo y con la clásica sensación de succión llegaron a su destino, Lyon. De ahí Percy tomo por la cintura a Draco y los apareció a los dos en la Mansión Black de Lyon.

Entre visitas a las ruinas donde Draco pasaba horas hablando con el arqueólogo encargado de la excavación y restauración, para hacerlas aptas al público, mientras Percy aprovechaba de supervisar las demás obras, y las caminatas y cabalgatas por las que serian las rutas para visitar los viñedos, pasaron las semanas en las que en las que debían volver a Paris.

**Mansion Roux en Paris **

**28 de Julio de 1999**

Draco se encontraba en el cuarto de su Padre, como todos los días, en los que le hablaba de su vida, de lo feliz que era ahora con Percy, o simplemente de la falta que le hacía tenerlo a él para ser completamente feliz.

Hoy había llegado la carta con las calificaciones de sus EXTASIS, estaba solo con su Padre y los elfos de la Mansión cuando la recibió la carta. Percy y Máxime habían salido temprano y ya eran las 11:00 de la mañana y aun no volvían.

- Padre hoy recibí mis EXTASIS, tu sabes que no hay un límite y por eso quise tomar las 12 asignaturas, confiaba en que me iría bien como en mis TIMOs (Título Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria), que tuve 9 Extraordinarios y 1 Supera las Expectativas que fue en Adivinación. …Aunque para poder rendir las doce tuve que en Aritmancia y Estudios Muggles, en esa misma prueba, contestar unas preguntas extras para que también se validaran y la prueba equivaliera a los TIMOs y EXTASIS en esas dos materias. Te preguntaras porque tome Estudios Muggles y la razón es mi marido…, que si bien es un sangre pura como nosotros, Percy cree que es muy importante para un mago el entender a la comunidad no mágica, especialmente si se trabaja cerca de ellos y con ellos. Y la verdad yo pienso lo mismo, además el conocimiento no estorba… Bueno te voy a leer mi carta…

_Estimado Sr. Malfoy de Black por medio de la presentes…. _(Bueno Padre eso y un montón de etcéteras – dice Draco a su Padre)_ …y por lo tanto usted a APROBADO sus EXTASIS con las siguientes calificaciones: _

_Asignaturas obligatorias: _

**_Transformaciones – E (Extraordinario)_**

**_Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras – E (Extraordinario)_**

**_Encantamientos – E (Extraordinario)_**

**_Pociones – E (Extraordinario)_**

**_Astronomía – E (Extraordinario)_**

**_Herbología – E (Extraordinario)_**

**_Historia de la Magia – E (Extraordinario)_**

_Asignaturas Opcionales _

**_Aritmancia – E (Extraordinario) en EXTASIS y E (Extraordinario) en TIMOs_**

**_Runas Antiguas – E (Extraordinario)_**

**_Adivinación – S (Supera las Expectativas)_**

**_Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas – E (Extraordinario)_**

**_Estudios Muggles – E (Extraordinario) en EXTASIS y E (Extraordinario) en TIMOs_**

- Bueno la verdad sea dicha en algunas preguntas en especial de Estudios Muggles, las respuestas solo aparecían en mi mente como un conocimiento adquirido que no sabía tenia, en eso tengo que agradecerle a Percy por estudiar esa asignatura, aunque por lo que se en su casa era un tema recurrente ya que su Padre es un fanático de los inventos muggles… y también… – Draco no termino la frase pues sintió una presencia por demás conocida en la puerta de la habitación.

- Me alegra que todos los discursos que tuve que escuchar de mi Padre te sirvieran tanto…

- Amor, ¿hace cuanto estas escuchando?

- Solo llegue para escuchar la ultima parte – dijo mientras se acercaba para darle un beso al otro. – déjame ver tus EXTASIS… – toma la carta – Wuo! Te fue estupendo 11 Extraordinarios y un Supera las Expectativas en adivinación mm… bueno mi conocimiento no te hubiera servido ahí pues no tome esa clase.

- Si lo note mientras daba el examen pues no sabía nada más de lo que yo mismo sabía. – sonriendo – Pero en otras cosas me ayudaste mucho – murmura sobre los labios de Percy – tendré que agradecértelo como se debe – y lo besa.

- Bien, creo que es hora que vayamos al cuarto – dice sonriendo luego de ese beso.

El mayor toma al rubio por la cintura y los aparece a ambos en su cuarto. Y usando otra vez su magia hace desaparecer la ropa de ambos.

- Ahora si te vez hermoso y sexy.

- ¿Cómo? Sin ropa… jajaja – soltó una risa llena de alegría Draco.

- Exacto – sonríe taimado Percy. Le encantaba oír la risa fresca y sincera de su Dragón.

Percy fue directo a atacar su cuello chupando y marcándolo, omitiendo de forma deliberada a boca que se ofrecía deseosa. Marcando un camino desde el cuello pasando por eso dos botones rosados, los que atendió hasta que estuvieron duros. Después de entretenerse un rato en los pezones, con su lengua trazo un camino hasta su ombligo al que atendió con su lengua provocando un coro de gemidos de parte del menor.

Draco abrió los ojos cuando sintió a su marido bajar y dar un lametazo a sus bolas, bajando directamente a su agujero, al que el mayor lamio y mordisqueo.

- ¡Joder! – bramo Draco.

- Eso viene después – se rio Percy.

Draco ya estaba en el borde del abismo, sentía que si Percy seguía, se correría inevitablemente.

- Percy… ah… ya no puedo…

- ¿Qué quieres Dragón?

- Quiero… ah… ¡Percy! – y exasperado dijo – ¡Quiero que me folles de una vez…!

- Tus deseos son ordenes para mí.

Y así, alineando su miembro, con la entrada de Draco, entro de una sola estocada. Percy se movió, él ya sabía exactamente donde y cuando tocar a Draco para dar con ese punto que lo hacía ver estrellas.

Ese nivel de placer y entendimiento lo lograban gracias a que ambos eran capaces de sentir las emociones del otro a través de su vínculo. El placer era multiplicado por dos cada vez que hacían el amor. Pero eso no evitaba que sus secciones se prologaran por un buen rato, en el que danzaban juntos, entrelazando no solo sus cuerpos sino sus almas en cada encuentro.

El pre-semen escurría por la polla de Draco, la cual parecía a punto de reventar, mientras Percy lo masturbaba al son de sus envestidas. Ambos estaban en el borde. Fue Draco quien con la doble estimulación se vino primero, manchando su pecho y el de su marido con su esencia blanca. Su esposo se vino después, al sentir como las paredes que aprisionaban su miembro se contraían, ordeñándolo.

Se quedaron un rato así, unidos, abrazados besándose solo con ternura. Después de un rato se bañaron y bajaron almorzar, pues el día seguía y Percy tenía que volver a salir.

*Recuerden que ellos no solo se casaron, sino que también unieron sus almas a través de un ritual antiguo que muy pocos magos usan.

En cuanto a los TIMOs de Draco no se cuales fueron sus calificaciones, pero como esto es ficción creamos que son las que mencionó.


End file.
